Silver Crescent Moon
by Yoshizo Kurochi
Summary: Di bawah sinar bulan yang bersinar perak itu, aku duduk termenung di bibir jendela. Ketika menengadah ke atas, bulan sabit keperakan seakan tersenyum padaku. Tubuhku bergerak.Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang. Special Fic for celebrating IchiRuki's day
1. Chapter 1

**...; January, 10/20XX 10.31 PM**

Di bawah sinar bulan yang bersinar perak itu, aku duduk termenung di bibir jendela. Pandanganku tak menentu. Seakan bergerak mengikuti langkah bayang hitam yang menjerat hati. Hembusan angin yang memuja kebebasan terpikat untuk menyentuh wajahku dengan belaiannya. Mataku kubiarkan terpejam dan menyesap pelan aroma tipis air di udara.

Indra penciumanku menangkap wangi tubuhmu. Ah, aku tak pernah cukup hanya dengan menyesap aroma tubuhmu saja. Aku ingin mendekapmu dan tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi dariku. Wangi tubuhmu selalu membuatku menggila setiap malam. Aku membuka mataku kembali ketika wangi tubuhmu sedikit memudar. Ketika menengadah ke atas, bulan sabit keperakan seakan tersenyum padaku. Tubuhku bergerak.

Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach © Tite Kubo<strong>

**Special three-shot fanfiction for celebrating Ichigo X Rukia day, reunion theme**

**Rate: Mainly T for safety, M for slight lime. No lemon...**

**Pair: Mainly IchiRuki, slight RenTatsu, RenRuki friendship**

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Kinogaya Park; January, 1020XX 10.33 PM**

Aku berdiri dari ayunan yang sedari tadi kududuki. Entah berapa lama aku terduduk di sana. Mungkin sudah tiga jam. Pantas saja tubuh bagian bawahku terasa pegal. Beberapa hari ini, aku senang sekali pergi kemari. Bukan karena apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengingat kembali masa kecilku yang bisa dibilang sedikit bahagia dan kupikir taman anak-anak sebagai tempat yang dulu sering kudatangi untuk bermain. Kenapa sedikit? Aku tak ingin membicarakannya karena aku hanya mengingat sebagian kecil memori mengenai masa kecilku. Di otakku seperti ada filter yang menutupi semua kenangan itu. Tapi aku tak tahu dan tak ingin tahu. Mungkin lebih baik jika aku hanya mengingat seperti ini saja.

Aku berjalan keluar dari taman kecil itu untuk menuju apartemenku yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Pandanganku kuarahkan ke bawah. Yang bisa kulihat sekarang hanya jalanan yang tertutup sedikit salju dan sepatu boot hitam milikku. Ujung syal violet yang kukenakan bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tangan kananku memegang erat tas selempang yang kusampirkan di pundak. Poniku yang selalu di antara kedua mataku sedikit tertiup angin.

Malam hari ini sedikit dingin dari biasanya. Aku mengeratkan mantel berwarna krem milikku dan berjalan lebih cepat. Aku ingin segera sampai di apartemen dan membuat coklat panas. Berada di luar saat musim dingin adalah hal bodoh, apalagi ini sudah larut. Tahu begini, sepulang kuliah tadi aku langsung ke apartemen, tak perlu duduk seperti orang bodoh di taman anak-anak. Hhh... Sudahlah. Toh hanya tingga beberapa blok lagi.

Sedikit pegal karena terus menunduk, aku melihat ke arah depan dan langkah kakiku terhenti tiba-tiba. Saat ini, sekitar empat meter di hadapanku berdiri seseorang dengan kemeja hitam panjang bergaris vertikal putih. Dua kancing atas kemejanya ia biarkan terbuka dan kedua lengannya digulung hingga siku. Ia mengenakan celana panjang hitam serta sepatu berwarna sama. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Kepalanya sedikit miring ke arah kanan dan sejak tadi ia terus menatapku. Aku tak bisa melihat wajah maupun warna rambutnya karena tertutup bayangan. Yang terlihat di mataku, hanya seringainya.

Ia berjalan mendekatiku. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena bulan berada di depanku. Aku merasa jantungku melompat hingga ke tenggorokan dan hendak keluar. Telapak tanganku berkeringat, aku mundur selangkah ketika ia telah berjalan dua meter menuju tempatku berdiri. Di telingaku, berdengung detak jantungku yang semakin cepat tiap detiknya. Ia baru berhenti berjalan ketika benar-benar berada di hadapanku. Aku harus menengadahkan kepala dengan susah payah agar bisa melihatnya lurus di mata.

Dan di saat itulah aku melihat segalanya. Sepasang amber menatapku penuh misteri. Seringainya bertambah lebar ketika ia menyadari aku hilang kendali di bawah pesona yang ia tawarkan padaku. Sepintas aku melihat helai rambutnya tertiup pelan oleh angin. Dan dengan bantuan sinar perak bulan, aku menyadari rambutnya yang berwarna orange terang.

Aku tak bisa bergerak, hanya mampu menatapnya saja. Bahkan aku tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Ah, jangankan kata, menyebut satu huruf saja aku tak bisa. Laki-laki di hadapanku ini membuat kepalaku pusing. Pada akhirnya, yang bisa kulihat hanya kegelapan dan mendengar mulut manisnya menggumam sesuatu.

"Aku menemukanmu..."

**җҗҗ**

Aku mencoba membuka mata dengan susah payah. Kepalaku masih terasa sakit. Keadaan di sekitarku terasa ganjil karena sinar redup lilin yang berpijar di tengah langit-langit. Aku merasa tubuhku menjadi sangat berat. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menindihku.

"Nhhh..." Suara itu terdengar dekat dengan telinga kananku. Pipi dan leherku terasa geli karena sesuatu. Ketika pandanganku kembali normal setelah mengerjapkannya beberapa kali, yang sebagian kulihat hanya warna orange yang tenggelam di perpotongan leher dan bahuku. Pipi kiriku terasa dingin walau ada sebuah tangan yang mengelusnya pelan. Bola mataku melebar. Ada seseorang yang tengah menindihku. "U-uh... Sia-aaah!" aku berusaha mendorong pelan dirinya untuk menjauh dariku dan berhenti ketika aku merasa bibir dinginnya menyentuh pelan kulit leherku yang sensitif.

"Hmm, kau bangun?" aku merasa sentuhannya semakin membuatku hilang kesadaran. Hidungnya yang sedari tadi menyesap aroma tubuhku di leher semakin naik dan sekarang ke pipi. Aku membuka mata—entah sejak kapan tertutup—dan kini tengah melihat sepasang amber menatapku. Di bibirnya kembali terlintas seringai. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, bibirku sama sekali tak mau bicara. Inginnya sih teriak, tapi ketika kembali menatap amber miliknya itu, aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menatapnya saja.

"ICHIGOOOOO~" sekilas aku melihat bayangan melesat cepat dan dia yang tadi menindihku kini terpental dan tergeletak di lantai dengan seseorang yang menduduki punggungnya.

"Urghh~ Menyingkir dari atasku, oyaji!" aku duduk dan menyadari pakaianku telah berganti menjadi gaun tidur berwana putih dengan potongan leher rendah—terlalu rendah untuk lebih spesifik—di bagian dada dan lengan baju yang hanya menutupi perpotongan lengan dan bahuku. Ketika menatap siapa yang tengah bergulat di samping tempat tidur, orang tadi melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan yang membuat sekujur tubuhku merinding melihatnya.

"OH! Siapa gadis cantik yang tidur di atas ranjangmu, Ichigo?" dengan horor aku menatap orang tadi yang kini tengah mengguncang hebat pria berambut orange yang dipanggilnya Ichigo. Apa itu namanya? Serius? Strawberry? Aku menggigit bagian dalam pipi untuk mencegah tawaku yang ingin keluar begitu saja.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Menyingkir!"

"Omong kosong! Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah tidur dan menandainya sebagai milikmu? AAAAH~ MASAKI! KITA AKAN MEMPUNYAI CUCU SEGERA!" dengan teriakan à la murid-sekolah-perempuan-yang-tengah-melihat-idolanya-dari-dekat, ia berlari memutar di dalam ruangan sebelum akhirnya melesat keluar dengan teriakan yang semakin menggelegar. Bahkan sekarang aku masih bisa mendengarnya walau aku yakin ia telah berada jauh.

"Cih! Dasar bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai ayah seperti itu?" dari tempatku duduk, aku hanya bisa mendengarnya menggumam sesuatu. Aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang tengah ia katakan.

"ICHIGO!"

"AH! Mau apa lagi kau kemari?" Ichigo menghampiri orang tadi—kuasumsikan sebagai ayahnya, mengambil informasi ketika ia ditindih dari punggung, namun ia malah tak menghiraukan laki-laki itu dan berja—uh... Berlari ke arahku dengan kecepatan cahaya. Ketika sampai di sampingku, ia tersenyum sampai hampir menyentuh telinganya. Uuuh... Menakutkan. Lebih baik aku berhadapan dengan taring daripada senyum mengerikan seperti ini.

"AAAAAH~ ICHIGO! KAU TELAH DEWASA SEKARANG! MY THIRD DAUGHTER, KAU CANTIK!"

"Ubh!" aku tak bisa berkata apapun jika wajahku tenggelam dalam pelukan tiba-tiba dari ayah laki-laki berambut orange tadi.

"Oyaji! Menjauh darinya!" setelah tiga puluh detik berada dalam neraka, akhirnya aku mampu mengambil nafas yang tadi tersumbat oleh tubuh milik ayah pria tadi. Dan mereka kembali bergulat di lantai. Tapi kali ini berganti posisi dengan ayahnya di lantai sambil terus berbicara tentang sex, pernikahan dan empat cucu dengan senyuman mengerikan miliknya dan laki-laki berambut orange yang duduk di punggungnya berusaha membuat ayahnya pingsan—atau mungkin mati—dengan mencekik lehernya. Mungkin, itu tak berguna karena ia masih tetap bisa berbicara dengan suara tinggi sambil melihat ke arahku.

Setelah sedikit frustasi melihat ayahnya yang masih ON, laki-laki itu berdiri dan menyeret ayahnya dari belakang leher dan melemparnya keluar dari kamar seperti kantung sampah. Dan malang, ayahnya menabrak dinding dengan cukup kuat. Kupikir dia telah pingsan, tapi setelah tiga detik, ayahnya kembali berdiri dan berusaha masuk lagi.

'Uh, kumohon jangan biarkan dia masuk.'

'Tentu, hime. Setelah ini, tak ada lagi yang berani mengganggu waktuku denganmu.'

Aku tersentak mendengar suaranya terlintas begitu saja di kepalaku. Apa dia baru saja bicara denganku? Apa ini yang dinamakan telepati?

Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya dua kali, ia menatapku tanpa berbalik dari bahunya. Seringainya kembali terpasang di wajahnya. Entah insting atau apa, aku menutupi dadaku dengan selimut dan mencengkeramnya erat.

"Oh, hime. Tak perlu menutupinya, toh aku juga sudah melihat." Dari tempatku duduk, ia berbalik dan menatapku.

"A-APA? S-siapa kau?"

"Hm?" sekilas setelah ia memiringkan kepala dengan ekspresi heran, ia luput dari pandanganku dan kini tengah berada di hadapanku. Dengan posisi merangkak, ia semakin mendekat.

'De-dekat! Terlalu dekat!' aku memejamkan mata erat-erat sambil memalingkan wajah. Cengkeramanku pada selimut semakin kuat.

"Dekat? Sudah lama aku ingin mendekatimu. Setiap malam kau selalu membuatku tak bisa menahan diri. Ini sudah mencapai batasku. Aku tak tahan lagi." Suaranya yang rendah itu menggema di telingaku. Nafasnya menyapu pelan kulit leherku. Pipiku terasa geli karena rambutnya. Dan lagi-lagi aku merasakan bibirnya yang dingin menyentuhku.

"Hnnn..." dia tampak menikmati apa yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Semua ini terjadi begitu cepat. Aku tak tahu di mana aku sekarang. Siapa dan apa dirinya sebenarnya. Mengapa ia bisa berjalan begitu cepat hanya dalam sekejap mata? Semua pertanyan itu membuatku sakit kepala. Ditambah lagi tempat ini terlalu aneh. Siapa yang masih menggunakan lilin sebagai sumber penerangan? "Tak usah berpikir yang sulit-sulit. Kau... Pasti akan mengerti. Nanti bila tiba waktumu... Nnnh..."

"Ah!" bibirnya semakin terasa dingin di kulitku. Kedua tangannya melingkari pinggangku dan entah apa yang terjadi, aku berakhir duduk di pangkuannya. Selimut yang tadi kucengkeram terlepas dan tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kakiku. Ia duduk di tempat yang tadi kududuki, punggungnya bersandar dan satu kakinya terayun ke lantai.

Aku yang tak tahu harus apa, hanya memegang erat kedua bahunya. Salah satu lengan gaun tidur yang kupakai ia turunkan dengan perlahan sampai memperlihatkan sebagian dada kiriku. Dia menarikku sedikit sampai aku berdiri dengan kedua lututku dan menghadap dirinya. Aku melihat matanya yang terpejam dan wajahnya yang mendekat. Mataku terpejam erat dan tubuhku sedikit tersentak ketika bibirnya menyentuh dan menciumi tulang selangkaku.

"Uuukh..." sekarang tubuhku gemetar merasakan lidahnya menjilati tulang selangka hingga bahu. Ia kembali menciuminya dengan mulut terbuka dan seketika itu mataku terbelalak lebar. Aku merasakan ada yang janggal dengan mulutnya. Seakan menyadari sesuatu padaku, ia menatapku dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Memperlihatkanku sesuatu yang kupikir tak pernah eksis di dunia.

Kedua gigi taring miliknya keluar dari sela bibirnya.

Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku yang terlintas di kepala ketika ayah laki-laki ini tersenyum lebar di depanku. Mungkin lebih baik melihat senyum mengerikan itu daripada berhadapan dengan taring. Tubuhku bergetar hebat melihatnya. Pandanganku nanar seketika. Orang ini, ah bukan. Makhluk di hadapanku ini, dia... Apa?

Yang kulihat kembali hitam. Yang kudengar? Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat perutku melilit dengan perasaan aneh.

"Maaf, aku tak akan melepasmu dari sekarang..."

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiki Mansion; January, 1120XX 7.12 AM**

Pria itu berdiri tegap dengan wajah tanpa emosi. Rambut hitamnya yang sebahu tertiup angin pelan dari arah jendela kaca geser yang terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan halaman samping yang tertutup salju tipis. Beberapa batang pohon yang tak berdaun ataupun berbunga terlihat berjajar rapi mengelilingi halaman yang bisa dibilang luas itu. Kolam ikan yang biasanya terisi suara percikan kini membeku karena udara dingin.

Mata pria itu sedikit membuka ketika mendengar seseorang mengetuk pelan pintu shoji dari arah berlawanan.

"Apa yang membawamu sepagi ini kemari?" suaranya yang datar memotong kehendak lelaki di luar sana yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Tanpa membuka pintu di hadapannya, lelaki itu mulai bicara. "Maaf atas kelancangan saya, Kuchiki-sama. Pagi ini, saya menerima kabar jika Rukia-sama tak ada dimanapun," terdengar dari suaranya yang tak terlalu jelas, lelaki itu berbicara dengan membungkuk dalam ke lantai sambil duduk bersimpuh.

"Jika tak ada, segera cari. Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun alasanmu jika tak bisa menemukannya." Pria itu kembali menutup mata dan mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya. Di wajahnya masih terpasang wajah tanpa emosi walau nafas yang ia ambil sedikit memburu.

"Baik, Kuchiki-sama. Saya mohon diri," lelaki pembawa pesan itu kembali duduk bersimpuh dan sebelum beranjak pergi, menundukkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah pintu sebagai tanda hormat, walau pria di dalam sana tak bisa melihatnya.

Katakan saja itu sebagai kebiasaan.

* * *

><p><strong>...; January, 1120XX 9.57 AM**

Lagi-lagi cahaya orange yang kutangkap ketika membuka mata. Suasana di sekitarku sama dengan terakhir kali aku membuka mata. Bedanya? Aku merasa tak ada seseorang atau satu makhluk yang tengah menindihku. Setelah mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, aku duduk dan melihat ke sekitarku. Baru kali ini aku melihat desain yang begitu kuno. Walau aku sering melihat rumah tradisional Jepang, desain ruangan ini sama sekali berbeda. Mungkin karena ornamen-ornamen yang tertata rapi dan terkesan antik, seperti desain dari barat. Mungkin lebih ke arah gaya Eropa.

Ranjang yang kutiduri memiliki ukuran King size. Bed cover dan pillow case yang dipakai berwarna merah marun. Sedang di balik bed cover, tersebar sheet putih berlapis tiga dengan dua sheet di atas yang mengapit selimut cukup tebal. Di bagian belakang head board, tirai berwarna merah darah tergantung dari langit-langit hingga lantai dengan garis keemasan di pinggirnya. Di ujung ranjang terdapat sofa panjang dan beberapa bantal kecil dengan warna serasi. Dua night stand mengapit ranjang dan masing-masing berdiri tiga candle holder yang terpisah dan terbuat dari besi dengan desain spiral.

Mengarah ke lantai, karpet tebal yang sepertinya terasa lembut ketika dipijak tersebar di sekitar ranjang dan berwarna putih. Lantai yang tak tertutup karpet adalah parquette berwarna hitam yang dipoles dengan wax hingga mengkilat. Di dinding sebelah kanan terdapat sebuah lukisan berukuran besar. Lukisan itu tak terlihat jelas karena cahaya yang kudapat hanya dari lilin yang tergantung di atas, dan tak semua lilin di sana menyala. Sedangkan candle holder di night stand sama sekali tak menyala walau terdapat lilin yang masih utuh. Yang bisa kulihat hanya detail ukiran pada pigura lukisan yang terkesan rumit berwarna emas. Mengapit lukisan, terdapat dua jendela besar yang tertutup rapat. Tirai yang berwarna sama dengan tirai di balik ranjang, sama sekali tak diikat ke samping. Dari bawah tirai bisa kulihat glass curtain berwarna putih dan sinar matahari yang berusaha mengintip masuk.

'Apa ini sudah pagi?' aku berpikir sambil memiringkan kepalaku dan mencuri lihat sinar matahari dari luar.

"Ini sudah pukul sepuluh kurang tiga di pagi hari." Badanku sedikit terlonjak dan aku langsung menengok ke kiri dimana suara tadi berasal. Semua kejadian yang terjadi di sini membuatku berpikir kalau aku menjadi gila. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membaca pikiranku? Apa semua makhluk sepertinya bisa melakukan itu?

Dia berjalan ke arahku dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana putih yang ia kenakan, sebagian celana tertutupi oleh sepatu boot hitam hingga bawah lutut. Semakin ia mendekat, dua pintu dari kayu berukuran besar dimana ia tadi masuk menutup perlahan dan benar-benar tertutup ketika ia sampai di pinggir ranjang. Ia tetap berdiri di sana dengan wajah datar, cukup lama hingga wangi tubuhnya mengunjungi indra penciumanku. Vanilla. Hanya itu yang bisa kusadari dari wangi tubuhnya. Mungkin ada sedikit bau rerumputan di dalamnya. Tapi entahlah...

Dari jarak yang cukup dekat, aku bisa melihat warna pakaian yang tengah ia pakai. Biru tua dengan kerah tinggi berwarna putih. Di bagian dalam ia memakai baju putih dengan garis abu-abu di bagian kancing dengan dua kancing atas terbuka. Baju luarnya berpotongan kerah berbentuk V yang tak memiliki kancing hingga bagian bawah perutnya, bagian lengan hanya sampai di bawah siku. Tampak seperti blazer, tapi di bagian bawah potongan, terdapat satu kancing yang hanya berfungsi sebagai hiasan. Ia mengenakan mantel pendek sepinggang berwarna hitam yang ia sampirkan di bahu sebelah kanan dengan rantai dari besi putih yang mengelilingi lehernya. Di tangan kirinya, ia menggunakan sarung tangan hitam untuk menutupi seluruh kulit lengannya, sedangkan di tangan kanan, ia tak memakai apapun.

Satu hal yang menarik perhatianku, di ikat pinggangnya yang berwarna hitam terdapat katana dengan untaian rantai hitam di ujung gagangnya.

"Ah! A-aku dimana?" perasaan panik mulai menyelimutiku ketika ia memberitahuku ini jam berapa. Ia hanya menyeringai sambil menutupi kedua mata ambernya dengan bayangan rambut. Tak kusangka ia kembali menghilang dan muncul di sebelah kananku. Nafasnya kurasakan merayap pelan di wajahku. Tanpa menengok, aku bisa melihat wajahnya berada dekat dengan wajahku dari ujung mataku.

Nafasku memburu cepat ketika tangan kanannya keluar dari saku dan hendak menjangkau daguku. Ketika jari-jari panjangnya menyentuh ujung daguku, aku tersentak. Sentuhannya terasa seperti es, membuat tubuhku sedikit bergetar dan bulu romaku berdiri. Perlahan ia duduk di samping kakiku dan menghadapku. Jari-jarinya yang memegang daguku mulai ia gerakkan hingga aku bisa menatapnya tepat di mata. Dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, aku semakin gemetar merasakan hawa yang berasal darinya. Ia terasa begitu dingin dan jauh. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku. Biasanya aku akan memukul siapapun yang berada terlalu dekat denganku sampai ia tak bisa berdiri. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun terhadapnya. Mungkin aku terlalu takut bereaksi di bawah tatapan ambernya itu.

'A-apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan? A-aku, aku ingin pulang. Renji...'

Seketika seringai miliknya menghilang. Kerutan dahinya semakin dalam dan ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar, tidak seperti tadi. Hawa di sekitarnya pun semakin dingin. Aku merasa bisa membeku hanya dengan duduk diam di sampingnya. Jari-jarinya yang tadi memegang daguku kini mulai naik dan berdiam di pipi kiriku.

"Renji? Kau milikku. Takkan kubiarkan orang lain mengambilmu dariku. Hanya milikku." Pernyataan—bukan, perintah—yang ia utarakan membuatku sakit. Aku tak ingin dimiliki oleh makhluk sepertinya. Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin bertemu dengan semua temanku, berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk dan aku akan terbangun di ranjang milikku di apartemen.

'Bangunlah. Bangun Rukia. Ini hanya mimpi buruk...'

"Sayangnya ini bukan mimpi buruk, hime. Kau telah menjadi milikku sejak dulu. Kau sendiri yang memutuskannya. Tanpa paksaan, tanpa tekanan. Kau bersedia menjadi milikku sebagai keinginanmu." Dan inilah ciuman pertama yang ia beri untukku. Mataku terbelalak lebar ketika ia meletakkan bibirnya di bibirku. Tetap dingin. Aku tak merasakan apapun kecuali dingin. Air mataku yang sudah tak bisa lagi kutahan mengalir perlahan di kedua pipiku. Entah apa yang kupikirkan, aku menutup mata dan membalas ciumannya. Saat ini pikiranku kosong. Aku sama sekali tak bisa berpikir. Perkataannya tadi tak bisa kuproses.

Ciumannya semakin dalam, tangan kanannya tetap berada di atas pipiku dan mengelusnya pelan, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia lingkarkan di pinggangku dan membawaku semakin dekat hingga tubuhku menekan tubuhnya. Kedua tanganku mencengkeram erat pakaian luarnya. Walau aku duduk, tetap saja aku merasa gemetar.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Tokyo University's Hong<strong>**ō**** campus: Sanshir****ō**** ike; January, 11/20XX 10.08 AM**

Duduk di pinggir kolam Sanshirō pada sebuah kursi panjang yang berjejer rapi, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah diikat tinggi serupa nanas bersila dada dan mengerutkan keningnya sedalam yang ia bisa. Pandangannya ia lempar pada kolam beku yang memiliki bentuk shin. Ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan udara dingin. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya sese—

Plak!

"OI! Dengar kalau orang sedang bicara!"

"OW! Tatsuki! Tak perlu memukulku kuat-kuat." Mengelus kepalanya yang memar karena dipukul buku tebal, Renji melempar death glare pada gadis tomboy yang duduk di samping kirinya. Tak menghiraukan ucapan Renji, Tatsuki kembali memukul kepala Renji di tempat yang sama. "OW, Hey!" Renji memegang pergelangan tangan Tatsuki yang hendak memukulnya lagi. "Ck! Apa yang ada di otakmu, cewek?" perlahan Renji melepas pegangannya dan kembali bersila dada.

"Huh! Kalau tak begitu, mana mungkin kau mendengarku?" Tatsuki menghadap Renji dengan tangan kanan yang ia sampirkan dengan santai di atas sandaran kursi. Ia terus menatap Renji dengan seksama, sedang yang diperhatikan tampak kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Merasa kesal karena terus saja tak dihiraukan, Tatsuki berdiri dan meninggalkan Renji sendirian. Buku tebalnya tadi ia tinggalkan di samping Renji dengan sebuah note kecil yang terjepit di antara buku dan kursi. Ia merasa sakit mengetahui persis apa yang ada di pikiran Renji.

"Mungkin aku terlalu berharap padanya... Dasar bodoh." Dengan kepala tertunduk, ia berjalan pelan menuju kelas berikutnya. Tak menyadari lelaki yang diam-diam disukainya itu menatapnya dengan memegang note yang ia tinggalkan tadi.

"Maaf, Tatsuki... Mungkin belum saatnya aku memikirkan diriku dan dirimu." Renji menggenggam erat kertas kecil itu hingga tenggelam di tangan kirinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain tepat ketika Tatsuki menengok untuk melihatnya dari kejauhan.

"Apa... Kau merasa berat, Renji? Aku... Hal ini sudah mulai menggangguku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk membuatmu melihat ke arahku. Aku ingin kau mengulurkan tanganmu kepadaku. Apa itu berat?" dengan melihat siluet Renji sekali lagi, Tatsuki kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang sempat terhenti. Kali ini dengan membawa beban yang semakin terasa berat pada setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Berjalan menjauh dari pusat hatinya berada, membuatnya terlihat seperti orang lain. Perasaannya yang ia pendam sejak dulu, kini sudah mulai membentuk gundukan besar di dasar hatinya. Mungkin sekarang sudah memenuhi hati kecilnya yang sulit dimasuki orang lain.

Kalau bukan karena hatinya yang selalu berteriak kepadanya, mungkin ia sudah menyerah sejak dulu. Ia hanya tak ingin tersakiti hanya karena perasaan. Tapi lihat dia sekarang, merasa dikhianati diri sendiri ketika memutuskan untuk menutup dan merantai rapat hatinya dalam kotak pandora kemudian dibuangnya di lubang hitam. Setidaknya, ia masih bisa menatapnya sebagai teman yang berharga. Berdoa untuk kebahagiannya dengan orang lain? Jika ia sampai melakukan hal itu, ia merasa seperti orang munafik. Ia tak akan pernah bisa melihatnya bahagia dengan orang lain. Tidak dengan luka yang tersayat terlalu dalam. Hal tu seperti menabur garam pada luka lebar. Sakit, perih. Mungkin lebih baik jika ia tak akan bertemu lagi dengannya apabila ia akan berbahagia dengan orang lain. Dengan begitu, ia tak perlu membuka perban lapuk termakan usia yang melilit kuat di lukanya yang terasa baru.

Jika Tuhan mau berbaik hati padanya, mungkin ia akan menemukan orang lain untuk menaruh kembali kepercayaan dan semua harapannya.

'Tapi tak akan pernah sama seperti aku menaruh rasa percaya dan harapanku padamu, Renji...' dengan memantapkan perasaannya, ia menatap jalan di depannya dan mulai berjalan tegap. Seperti inilah Tatsuki yang dikenal sebagai gadis keras kepala yang memiliki pendirian kuat. Ia tak akan jatuh walau kakinya sudah tak bisa menopangnya lagi. Karena kedua tangannya mampu menopang beban yang sama dengan kedua kakinya.

Mengiringi langkah-langkah yang ia ambil, angin lembut beraroma salju menggelitik ujung hidungnya yang berwarna kemerahan.

* * *

><p><strong>...; January, 1120XX 12.36 PM**

**Ichigo's PoV**

Rukia masih tertidur sejak dua jam lalu. Mungkin ia hanya merasa shock dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Aku tahu ini terlalu terburu-buru. Tak seharusnya aku menjemputnya sekarang. Aku masih mempunyai beberapa bulan sebelum ia benar-benar menjadi milikku. Tapi aku sudah menahan diri selama empat belas tahun lebih dan hal ini semakin menyiksaku ketika aku akan memilikinya hanya dalam beberapa bulan lagi. Hari itu masih terasa segar di ingatanku. Seperti baru kemarin semuanya terjadi. Kata-katanya yang ia lontarkan padaku benar-benar membuatku bahagia saat itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang, perasaanku akan melambung tinggi jika aku memutar kembali semua yang ia katakan dengan wajah polos.

Rukia, aku tahu kau memang hanya untukku...

**җҗҗ**

**Flashback**

**Fourteen years and eight months ago**

**Karakura, Yumizawa Park; May, 17/19XX 6.23 PM**

Aku berdiri di luar taman anak-anak yang sudah kosong. Tentu saja. Ini sudah larut. Mana ada anak kecil yang bermain saat menjelang malam seperti ini? Tapi wangi yang kucium menuntunku sampai ke taman anak-anak ini. Apa benar dia ada di sini?

Krieet... Ngiik...

Kepalaku sedikit kumiringkan ketika bunyi aneh tadi terdengar. Pandanganku tersita pada ayunan yang bergerak perlahan. Di sana terlihat gadis kecil yang menggunakan topi lebar berwarna putih dengan kepala tertunduk. Di sekitarnya tak ada siapapun atau apapun. Ia duduk dan bermain sendirian di ayunan. Tak sadar, aku melangkahkan kaki ke arahnya. Tampaknya langkah kakiku sama sekali tak ia dengar, buktinya ia terus saja menatap ke bawah dan sedikit menggerakkan kakinya maju dan mundur. Ketika aku berada dalam jangkauan, aku bisa mendengar ia tengah menggumam nada yang tak kuketahui. Mungkin lagu dari anime kesukaannya.

Dan kemudian, aku bertemu dengan sepasang violet yang berkilat berisi kebahagiaan. Matanya besar dan berkedip berkali-kali ketika melihatku berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya. Gadis kecil di hadapanku mengenakan summer dress berwarna kuning tanpa lengan dengan hiasan bunga di bagian depan. Topi lebarnya tadi dihiasi dengan pita besar berwarna kuning pucat dan di kakinya terpasang sandal berwarna putih.

"Halo!" ia tersenyum lebar ke arahku yang terus saja menatapnya. "Nama kakak siapa?" kakak ya? Padahal usiaku sudah dua ratus tahun lebih. "Kenapa diam saja, kak? Aku kan bertanya baik-baik," ia memasang wajah cemberut dan mencucutkan bibir mungilnya ke arahku. Aku hanya terheran dengan sikapnya itu. "Oh! Mungkin aku harus memperkenalkan diri dulu, baru kakak mau memberitahu namamu. Iya kan?" ahh... Dia kembali tersenyum lebar sambil melompat dari ayunan dan berdiri di hadapanku. Kepalanya hanya mencapai tengah pahaku, gadis ini benar-benar mungil. Mungkin ia masih empat atau lima tahun. "Namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Umur enam tahun. Salam kenal. Sekarang giliran kakak!" enam? Perkiraanku meleset. Aku berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggiku dengannya.

"Rukia? Lucia?" aku semakin merasa heran dengan gadis mungil ini.

"Hm? Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak kumengerti. Siapa nama kakak?" dia berusaha menyaingi kerutan yang terpasang di dahiku dan bersila dada. Gadis kecil yang sombong ya?

"Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo." Pada akhirnya aku tetap memberitahukan namaku walau dilarang.

"Baiklah! Berarti kakak kupanggil Ichi saja ya?" lagi-lagi ia tersenyum lebar. Dan kali ini, ia mendekat dan tiba-tiba mencium pipi kiriku dengan cepat. Aku tak berbuat apa-apa selain melihatnya yang kini tersenyum manis kepadaku. Saat itu, aku merasa sesak terhadap sesuatu yang tak kuketahui apa namanya.

**җҗҗ**

"Ngomong-ngomong Ichi, kenapa kau memakai baju seperti itu?" aku dan dia kini duduk di ayunan. Ayunan yang didudukinya bergerak maju dan mundur, sedang milikku, tak bergerak sama sekali. Aku terlalu tinggi untuk bermain ayunan anak-anak.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?" aku bergantian menatapnya dan pakaian yang kupakai. Aku mengenakan kemeja hitam lengan panjang tanpa dasi dengan vest putih yang kukaitkan setiap kancingnya. Mantel putih yang mencapai lututku hanya kusampirkan di kedua bahu dan kuhubungkan kerah mantel dengan hiasan berbentuk bulan sabit cukup besar dari besi putih. Celana putih yang kupakai sebagian tak terlihat karena kututupi dengan boot kain berwarna gelap.

"Ini kan menjelang musim panas. Apa Ichi sama sekali tak merasa gerah dengan pakaian yang 'wah' itu?" dengan ekspresi heran, gadis mungil itu menatapku tepat di mata.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa dingin. Itu saja." Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan menatap bulan yang semakin beranjak tinggi.

"Oh, begitu..." dengan sedikit tersenyum, gadis itu juga melihat ke arah yang sama denganku.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ada di sini?" akhirnya pertanyaanku keluar juga. sejak tadi aku ingin bertanya hal itu padanya, tapi ia terus saja bicara dan bertanya macam-macam padaku.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa tak boleh?" mataku terbelalak lebar mendengarnya berteriak ke arahku. Ketika aku ingin menoleh ke arahnya, ia telah berdiri dari ayunan dan berkacak pinggang di depanku.

"Bukan begitu. Ini sudah malam. Apa kau tak takut akan terjadi sesuatu? Apalagi kau masih kecil..." dengan santai aku meletakkan telapak kananku di atas kepalanya dan mengusap rambutnya, setelah aku melepas topi yang ia gunakan dengan tangan kiriku. Rambutnya berwarna raven dengan potongan sebahu. Poninya berkumpul di satu tempat dan menjuntai di antara dua matanya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Aku sudah enam tahun! Huh!" bersila dada dan cemberut, dia memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapanku.

"Haha..." aku hanya bisa tertawa pelan sambil mengusap rambutnya kuat-kuat.

"Ah! Rambutku berantakan. Hentikan..." dengan susah payah, ia berusaha menjangkau tanganku yang masih berada di kepalanya. Setelah ia berhasil menyingkirkan tanganku, ia hanya menggenggam erat tanganku dan menatapnya dalam.

"Apa?" hanya itu yang bisa kutanyakan ketika ia sama sekali tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun selama beberapa saat.

"Ichi, kenapa tanganmu dingin?" aku hanya diam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa padanya. Kalau kubilang itu, pasti dia tak akan percaya. "Heeeeeiii... Kenapa tak menjawab?" kali ini dia menatapku. Tanganku masih berada dalam genggamannya. Dua tangannya yang mungil sama sekali tak bisa membungkus tanganku.

"Ah, bukankah tadi kubilang aku merasa dingin?" aku hanya tersenyum kecil kepadanya yang sedang menatapku heran.

"Hm, aneh. Padahal kau sudah memakai baju super panas itu. Tapi badanmu terasa seperti es. Apa yang lain juga sama?" dengan tak melepas tangan kirinya dari tanganku, tangan kanannya mulai terulur ke wajahku. Dan ketika menyentuh pipiku, matanya terbelalak lebar merasakan suhu tubuhku.

"Ichi dingin sekali... Apa Ichi sedang sakit? Kalau sakit, istirahat saja kan?" tangannya ia jauhkan dan kembali menggenggam tanganku.

"Aku tidak sakit. Bahkan aku merasa sangat sehat..." sepertinya gadis kecil di hadapanku sama sekali tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kuucapkan. Dia tetap saja menatapku dengan pandangan heran dan mungkin sedikit khawatir.

"Kalau begitu, berjemur saja!" haaa... Gadis ini benar-benar aneh. Cepat sekali emosinya berubah.

"Berjemur?"

"Iya! Berjemur. Kalau berjemur di matahari, kau pasti tak akan dingin lagi..."

Cukup lama sebelum akhirnya aku menjawab saran yang ia berikan. "Matahari ya? Aku tak pernah merasakan matahari..."

"He? Mana mungkin? Padahal rambut Ichi seperti warna matahari. Kupikir Ichi suka matahari..." dia menunjuk rambutku dengan keheranan.

"Tak harus seperti itu kan? Aku lebih menyukai bulan. Bulan sabit perak, seperti sekarang..."

"Hm hm... Begitu. Lalu, kenapa tadi bilang tak pernah merasakan matahari? Apa Ichi tak tahan dengan cahaya matahari?" ia benar-benar banyak bertanya.

"Yaaah... Begitulah. Aku tak pernah bisa berada di bawah matahari. Melihat cahayanya saja, sudah tak tahan. Padahal, aku ingin melihat seperti apa itu cahaya dan merasa hangat. Bukan cahaya lilin atau lampu, bukan juga cahaya bulan yang benar-benar kusukai..." dia mendengarku dengan seksama tiap kata yang kuucapkan. Mungkin bagi anak seusianya, yang kukatakan itu hal biasa. Coba saja dia mengetahui apa yang kumaksud.

"Um! Kalau begitu..."

Gyuuut...

"Aku akan menjadi cahayamu dan membuatmu tetap merasa hangat. Mau kan?" aku benar-benar tak percaya padanya. Aku terkejut ketika dia mulai memelukku dan membisikkan kata-kata itu di telingaku. Gadis kecil yang tangah mendekapku ini membuat jantungku seolah berdetak lagi setelah sekian lama. Dan wangi yang sejak tadi kusesap, menguar kuat di ujung hidungku. Dia yang sejak tadi kucari, dan akan menjadi milikku. Milikku saja.

"Tentu, hime..." memejamkan mata, aku membalas pelukannya. Wajahku kusembunyikan di bahu mungilnya, menyesap dalam-dalam wangi tubuhnya yang sudah mengikatku dengan dirinya.

"Hihi... Aku bukan hime. Aku Rukia..." ah, suara tawanya menggema di telingaku. Aku tak sabar untuk segera memiliki dirinya.

"Hm... You'll be my hime..." aku melepas pelukannya dan mencium keningnya cukup lama. Dan ketika aku melepaskan ciumanku, dia tertidur di tanganku. Aku mengusap pelan wajahnya dan berusaha membuat poninya terdiam di belakang telinga, tapi sia-sia. Tertawa pelan, aku berdiri dan menggendongnya. Dia terasa sangat ringan dan hangat di dalam tanganku. Aku tak ingin cepat-cepat memulangkannya, jadi aku memilih berjalan pelan hingga ke rumahnya walau aku bisa sampai ke sana dalam hitungan detik saja.

Walau tak mau tapi karena harus, aku tiba di rumahnya yang bergaya tradisional Jepang. Cukup luas dengan pohon Sakura yang banyak berjejer di sekeliling halaman. Setelah masuk dari pintu gerbang yang kecil, aku sampai di pintu depan. Tanpa mengetuk, pintu shoji itu bergeser sendiri dan berdirilah seorang laki-laki dengan usia pertengahan dua puluh dengan rambut hitam sebahu di hadapanku dan mengenakan yukata biru muda. Ekspresi wajahnya datar, tapi aku tahu jika ia merasa gelisah. Kau sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu dariku.

"Mau apa kau? Kenapa Rukia ada bersamamu?" dengan suaranya yang terkesan dingin, ia menatapku tajam. Tinggi badannya tak jauh beda denganku, hanya saja dia lebih tinggi beberapa inch.

"Ah, bukankan itu sikap yang tak sopan membiarkan orang lain berdiri di depan rumahmu dan kau tanyai macam-macam? Setidaknya biarkan dia berbaring dulu, Byakuya..." dia masih tetap mempertahankan wajah tanpa emosi miliknya walau aku memanggilnya dengan nama kecil.

"Jangan memperingatkanku. Sikapmu sama saja dengan ayahmu." Dia melangkah ke samping memberiku ruang untuk masuk.

"Cih! Jangan samakan aku dengan orang tua itu!" tanpa peringatan, aku berjalan santai ke dalam dan menuju kamar Rukia yang kuketahui dari insting. Tentu saja aku tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang bekerja untuk Byakuya. Dari kejauhan, aku bisa mendengar gumaman pelan yang meluncur lancar dari mulut dingin Byakuya dan membuatku ingin sekali melemparnya ke dalam kolam ikan koi kesayangannya.

"Like father, like son..."

**җҗҗ**

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu jauh-jauh hingga kemari, Kurosaki?" Byakuya bertanya sambil duduk bersimpuh dan meminum teh yang baru saja dihidangkan oleh salah satu maid.

"Ck! Jangan bodoh, Byakuya. Kau sudah tahu apa alasanku datang sampai kemari." Tak ingin membuat kakiku pegal dengan posisi duduk yang merepotkan, aku hanya duduk bersila dengan menopang wajahku dengan satu tangan di atas meja. Pandanganku tertuju pada halaman samping rumahnya yang luas, bukan ke arahnya. Di luar, bisa kulihat kelopak bunga Sakura kesukaannya itu jatuh berguguran dan menutupi rumput hijau di sekitarnya.

"Rukia ya? Merepotkan..." ah, dia benar-benar bisa membuat tempramenku menjadi tinggi dalam sekejap.

"Huh! Menyebalkan..." aku hanya mengutarakan satu kata walau sebenarnya masih ada banyak kata yang ingin keluar dari bibirku untuk mendeskripsikan sikap Byakuya.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menjemputnya?" Byakuya meletakkan cangkir tehnya yang kosong di atas meja. Mengetahui keadaan sudah menjadi serius, aku berbalik dan menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Lima belas tahun, tepat di tanggal yang sama. Tujuh belas Mei lima belas tahun yang akan datang, aku akan menjemput Rukia untuk tinggal bersamaku di kastil selamanya." Aku bersila dada dan sama sekali tak memutus tatapan yang Byakuya berikan padaku.

"Sepertinya tak bisa dicegah lagi. Aku sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi sejak lama." Memejamkan mata sejenak setelah apa yang ia katakan, Byakuya berdiri dan berjalan sampai di pinggir jendela kaca.

"Benarkah?" perlahan ia buka jendela kaca tersebut dan berjalan keluar untuk duduk di beranda samping. Aku hanya mengikutinya dan duduk tak jauh darinya, melihat bulan sabit perak yang sudah tinggi. Pada akhirnya, ia sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

**End of Flashback**

**җҗҗ**

Semua kejadian itu berputar kembali di kepalaku. Kuharap Byakuya tak perlu sampai datang ke sini untuk memastikan keberadaan Rukia yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau sudah tak bisa, ya tak bisa. Di sudut mataku, aku melihatnya bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Buku yang kubaca daritadi kututup karena tak bisa kupahami arti kalimatnya ketika yang ada di pikiranku hanya Rukia. Aku menaruh buku tersebut di meja kecil samping jendela dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Nii-sama..." aku mendengar suaranya yang lirih memanggil Byakuya. Bulir keringat dingin mengalir perlahan dari dahi dan tengkuk lehernya. Hal itu membuat rambutnya menempel di wajahnya karena lembab. Kedua tangannya yang mungil mencengkeram erat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga perut. Gaun tidur dengan potongan rendah itu menjadi tak beraturan dan hampir terlepas dari dua bahunya ketika ia bergerak gelisah.

Aku duduk di samping tubuhnya dan menyeka dahinya dengan telapak tangan kananku, berharap dengan suhu tubuhku yang dingin dapat membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Uuuuh..." sebulir air mata melesak keluar dari kelopak matanya yang terpejam erat. Ah, perasaan ini kembali padaku. Meski ia sedang tertidur, aku sama sekali tak bisa melihatnya menangis. Apalagi jika air mata itu keluar karena perbuatanku.

"Renji..." tanganku berhenti tepat di atas keningnya ketika ia menyebutnya. Lagi-lagi. Kenapa nama itu yang keluar dari bibirmu? Tidak bisakah kau mengingatku walau hanya sekedar nama? Apa janji yang dulu kau ucapkan padaku itu hanya bohong? Aku merasa sakit, Rukia. Jika kau seperti ini, aku tak tahu apa yang akan kuperbuat pada seseorang yang kau panggil Renji itu. Aku memejamkan mata berusaha untuk menenangkan perasaanku yang bergemuruh dan kembali kubuka ketika kudengar suaramu memanggilku. Ah, mungkin lebih tepat seperti berharap aku tak ada di hadapanmu.

"Kau?" dia duduk dan cepat-cepat menyingkirkan tanganku dari keningnya. Sebegitu besarnya kah kau tak ingin aku ada? "Mau apa kau? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?" matanya sama sekali tak fokus ketika berusaha untuk melihatku. Cengkeramannya pada selimut ia bawa hingga menutupi dadanya yang hampir terlihat. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar berada di sampingku. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak dan mulai bicara pelan kepadanya.

"Apa kau tak mengingatku, Rukia?" aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya tersentak ketika namanya keluar dengan lancar dari sela bibirku.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" suaranya tegas walau ada rasa takut bercampur di dalamnya.

"Itu tidak penting. Aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk menyiapkan makan untukmu. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan diantar." Aku membuka mata dan menatap matanya yang kini berkilat dengan amarah.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau makan. Cepat pulangkan aku. Aku tak ingin berada di sini atau di dekatmu!" perkataannya benar-benar menusukku. Aku merasa perutku melilit dan tenggelam di laut dalam.

"Begitukah?" aku memalingkan wajah darinya, tak ingin ia melihat raut wajahku. Aku dan dia hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat sampai suara ketukan pelan di pintu membuatku angkat bicara. "Masuk..."

"Permisi, Ōji-sama," seorang butler berperawakan tinggi memakai setelan jas hitam dengan rambut coklat yang disisir rapi ke belakang, masuk sambil mendorong queridon berisi makanan untuk Rukia. Dengan cekatan ia menyiapkan semuanya di atas meja dekat jendela. Setelah selesai melakukan tugasnya, ia membungkuk sedikit ke arahku dan berjalan pelan keluar dengan queridonnya.

Mengerti keadaan Rukia yang tak ingin diganggu, aku berdiri dan berdiam sejenak. "Makanlah. Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu..." dengan itu, aku berjalan ke arah pintu. Saat memegang handle pintu, aku menengok ke arahnya dan berusaha tersenyum walau itu pekerjaan yang tak gampang saat ini.

"Aku tahu ini sulit bagimu. Tapi bisakah kau mengingatku? Walau hanya nama, aku akan senang sekali." Perlahan aku menutup pintu dan bersandar padanya dari balik ruangan, menghela nafas yang sejak tadi tercekat di tenggorokan. Kedua telapak tanganku berkeringat dalam genggamanku yang terlampau kuat.

**End of Ichigo's Pov**

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wohohoho~ Fanfic yang dibuat dengan waktu panjang dan juga berbagai perubahan plot pas ngetik. ^^ Berbagai referensi gila mesti saya buka dari internet atau bahan ajar kuliah. Tehehe... :p Yang penasaran sama baju yang dipake Ichigo waktu dia nyium Rukia, liat aja gambarnya di album fb. Bisa dibilang promosi. Khukhu... XD Kalo yang gak mau, liat aja bajunya Zen Wistalia dari manga Akagami no Shirayuki Hime, cover volume 2. Gambarnya kucontoh dari situ, cuma beda kepala... *plak* Kalo gak mau lagi, yasud, bayangkan saja sebisa anda. *ditampol***

**Dua chapter terakhir sudah selesai dan siap update dalam beberapa hari. So, gimme feedback first. Love ya all! Btw, fanfic saya yang lain dalam masa hiatus. Karena saya mau hiatus panjang. Gomen~**


	2. Chapter 2

Mengerti keadaan Rukia yang tak ingin diganggu, aku berdiri dan berdiam sejenak. "Makanlah. Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu..." dengan itu, aku berjalan ke arah pintu. Saat memegang handle pintu, aku menengok ke arahnya dan berusaha tersenyum walau itu pekerjaan yang tak gampang saat ini.

"Aku tahu ini sulit bagimu. Tapi bisakah kau mengingatku? Walau hanya nama, aku akan senang sekali." Perlahan aku menutup pintu dan bersandar padanya dari balik ruangan, menghela nafas yang sejak tadi tercekat di tenggorokan. Kedua telapak tanganku berkeringat dalam genggamanku yang terlampau kuat.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach © Tite Kubo<strong>

**Special three-shot fanfiction for celebrating Ichigo X Rukia day, reunion theme**

**Rate: Mainly T for safety, M for slight lime. No lemon...**

**Pair: Mainly IchiRuki, slight HitsuKarin  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...; January, 1120XX 4.50 PM**

**Rukia's PoV**

Perkataannya sama sekali tak bisa kumengerti. Apa maunya? Dia menyuruhku untuk mengingatnya? Konyol. Saat ini aku merasa seperti dipermainkan. Ingatan masa laluku hanya terlihat bayangan saja. Aku seperti berdiri di tengah kabut tebal jika berusaha mengingat sesuatu tentang masa kecilku. Tentu saja masih ada yang kuingat. Terlepas dari dimana rumahku dulu dan siapa saja keluargaku, semuanya menghilang. Aku hanya bisa mengingat mengenai kebiasaanku dulu yang sering pergi ke taman anak-anak setiap sore untuk bermain sendirian. Tapi kebiasaan itu terhenti ketika Nii-sama memutuskan untuk pindah ke Tokyo. Sebelum itu, aku memang tinggal di sebuah kota kecil, Karakura.

Di Tokyo, aku tak punya banyak waktu luang seperti di Karakura. Setiap saat selalu ada guru privat yang datang ke rumah untuk mengajariku macam-macam, mulai dari pelajaran, musik hingga keahlian khusus. Sebagai anak yang tak mengerti apa-apa, aku hanya mematuhi semua perintah Nii-sama. Sejak taman kanak-kanak hingga tingkat sembilan, aku selalu home schooling. Dan aku tak mempunyai teman. Ah, tidak-tidak. Aku punya teman walau hanya satu, mungkin bisa dibilang sahabat baik. Dia Renji, anak tetangga depan rumah yang sering datang bermain ke rumahku jika Nii-sama sedang tak ada.

Mendengar cerita yang setiap hari Renji ceritakan padaku mengenai sekolah, membuatku ingin pergi ke sekolah biasa. Butuh berbulan-bulan sebelum akhirnya Nii-sama menyerah dan mengizinkanku sekolah di sekolah umum. Dan ketika kehidupan beruku dimulai, aku baru mengenal dunia. Teman-temanku semakin bertambah, kami sering bersenang-senang dengan melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Ketika sudah waktunya masuk universitas, aku, Renji dan Tatsuki berhasil masuk ke Tōdai. Sedangkan Ishida dan Inoue masuk ke Keio University.

Kehidupan kampusku berjalan seperti mahasiswa kebanyakan. Keluar dari rumah Nii-sama dan menyewa apartemenku sendiri karena tak ingin tidur di asrama kampus, bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhanku walau Nii-sama masih saja memberiku uang, terjaga sampai malam hanya untuk mengejar deadline tugas dan mengenal cinta. Ah, yang kusebut terakhir itu hanya keegoisanku saja. Sampai sekarang aku tak mengerti apa itu cinta. Kalau mungkin, aku tak ingin merasakan hal itu lagi. Kalau kau bertanya dua minggu lalu, mungkin aku akan berkata kalau aku telah menemukan separuh hidupku. Tapi sekarang, hal itu hanya omong kosong.

Orang yang kucintai ternyata sudah memiliki tunangan dan akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Entah karena aku yang terlalu bodoh atau ia yang terlalu pintar membujukku, aku sama sekali tak mengetahui kenyataan itu. Sampai suatu ketika tunangannya datang dan membeberkan semua padaku. Saat itu aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kalau kau jadi diriku, kau pasti akan bersikap sama. Bayangkan saja, di tengah kencanmu dengannya dan ketika ia pergi dengan alasan membelikanmu minum, tunangannya datang dan berbicara sesuatu di luar dugaan. Saat ia kembali, kau berusaha untuk tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja kau ketahui. Pria di hadapanmu bersikap biasa dan mencium keningmu ketika kencan usai dan berkata 'I love you' sebelum pergi. Selama beberapa hari, aku tak menemuinya dan tak bicara sama sekali bahkan terhadap Renji. Hingga suatu malam, aku menemukan sepucuk surat yang berisi surat pendek untuk kata maaf dan undangan pernikahan darinya.

Mana bisa aku percaya lagi dengan mulut manis seorang pria? Apalagi makhluk tadi menyuruhku melakukan hal yang tak bisa kuingat lagi. Renji, Tatsuki... Aku ingin menemui kalian. Aku tak tahu aku berada di mana dan bagaimana caraku untuk pergi dari sini. Aku merasa cemas dengan mereka berdua. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan Nii-sama? Aku cemas dengan semua orang di rumah. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku lebih mencemaskan diriku yang berada di tempat asing. Tapi aku berpikir, tempat ini tak berbahaya dilihat dari cara makhluk tadi bicara padaku. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit merasa terancam.

Saat ini aku berdiri di pinggir jendela sambil menyibak sedikit tirai yang tampaknya selalu tertutup. Yang bisa kulihat dari sini hanya padang rumput dan hutan lebat. Langitnya sudah berwarna orange kemerahan, entah sudah pukul berapa. Sambil bersila dada dan mengerutkan kening, aku mencoba mencari petunjuk di mana aku berada. Dilihat dari ketinggian, aku berada di lantai tiga. Sepertinya tempat ini luas sekali, karena halaman yang tampak terawat tersebar di sekitar bangunan. Di sudut mataku, aku melihat sebuah menara tinggi tak berjendela di sebelah kanan dan tampaknya sudah tua. Selain itu, aku sama sekali tak melihat apapun. Bahkan seharian ini aku sama sekali tak keluar dari sini. Entah apa maksud dari semua ini. Aku menengok ketika mendengar suara ketukan di pintu. Kumohon jangan biarkan makhluk itu yang kemari.

"Masuk," sambil mengencangkan scarf putih tipis yang kutemukan di night stand untuk menutupi bahuku, aku hanya bersuara pelan dan berjalan untuk kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi di pinggir jendela.

"Permisi," yang mengejutkanku, ternyata ia seorang wanita dengan rambut ikal panjang berwarna karamel. Ia mengenakan baju panjang dengan leher tinggi berwarna light pink. Rambutnya ia kuncir ke belakang dengan pita biru muda. Kakinya yang jenjang ia tutupi dengan rok setinggi betis berwarna biru gelap dan sepatu hitam model balerina. Wajahnya dihiasi dengan poni yang jatuh di kedua sisi dan juga senyuman hangat. Aura keibuan menguar kuat dari dirinya. "Boleh aku duduk?" sedari tadi aku terus mengikuti gerakannya dengan mataku hingga ia berdiri di seberangku di pinggir kursi lain yang masih kosong.

"T-tentu saja. Silahkan..." entah kenapa aku merasa gugup dengan kehadiran wanita di hadapanku ini. Ia sama sekali berbeda dengan pria berambut orange itu. Aura wanita ini begitu hangat dan membuatku nyaman. Karena aku tak pernah bertemu ibu kandungku, jika aku membayangkan ibu, pasti yang terlintas di pikiranku adalah bayangan wanita ini.

"Pasti kau yang bernama Rukia," wanita ini tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Sekujur tubuhku merasa hangat melihatnya.

"Ya. Namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Salam kenal..." aku membungkukkan kepalaku sedikit karena sudah kebiasaan melakukan itu saat berkenalan.

"Oh, haha... Maaf, aku tidak sopan. Aku Masaki Kurosaki. Salam kenal..." Kurosaki? Apa hubungan wanita ini dengan pria berambut orange itu? "Pasti kau sudah bertemu Ichigo dan Isshin kemarin. Maaf aku baru memberi salam sekarang." Isshin? Siapa dia? Yang kutemui kemarin hanya pria orange itu dan ayahnya. Oh, mungkin Isshin nama ayahnya.

"Ah, tidak apa..." aku hanya menjawab singkat karena tak tahu harus berkata apa terhadapnya.

"Maafkan sikap mereka berdua kemarin yang membuatmu kaget. Anak dan suamiku itu memang tak bisa berubah..." mengapa wanita ini selalu bisa tersenyum seperti itu? Tung-tunggu dulu. Anak dan suami? Apa dia ini ibu dari pria orange itu? Tak bisa kupercaya.

"Ano, apa kau... Ibu dari pria orange itu?" dengan ragu-ragu dan menundukkan wajahku, aku bertanya padanya hanya untuk memastikan.

"Pria orange? Apa maksudmu Ichigo? Ichigo memang anakku. Dia manis lho..." a-apa? Manis? Kalau dia memakai kostum strawberry atau chappy dan berjalan keliling kota sambil membagi permen pada anak-anak, baru kukatakan dia manis. "Sebenarnya, aku masih mempunyai dua putri lagi. Mereka kembar tak identik. Sayangnya sekarang mereka sedang berada cukup jauh dan belum akan pulang sampai bulan depan. Tapi nanti kau pasti menyukai mereka." Aku melihatnya lagi ketika ia berkata seolah aku akan tetap tinggal di sini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?

"Umm... Maaf, sampai kapan aku akan berada di sini dan ini di mana?" raut wajah wanita hangat itu berubah seketika. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan kosong sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi seperti semula. Bahkan ia tersenyum lagi ke arahku saat hendak bicara.

"Apa Ichigo belum memberitahumu? Jika belum, dia pasti akan melakukannya. Saat ini kau berada di kastil kami. Jangan khawatir. Aku senang akhirnya kau datang kemari. Apa kau tahu kalau Ichigo sering pergi menyelinap hanya untuk melihatmu?" kedua tangan wanita itu terulur dan menggenggam tangan kiriku. Dingin. Tetap saja terasa dingin walau auranya terasa hangat.

"Aku, tidak tahu itu..." aku kembali menunduk dan merasakan perasaan aneh dalam perutku. Mustahil. Berbicara mengenai Ichigo—lebih baik daripada kusebut pria orange—dengan ibunya, membuatku melihatnya dengan cara berbeda.

"Hm... Dengarlah, suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan mengerti. Tak usah kau paksakan jika tak mau. Pasti semua akan kembali padamu dengan sendirinya." Dengan itu, bibir dinginnya menyentuh keningku sebelum dia berdiri dan meninggalkanku kembali sendirian di dalam kamar ini.

'Semua akan kembali padaku? Apa? Kehidupanku yang biasanya? Benarkah itu?' aku memijit pelan pangkal hidungku karena merasa pusing. Semuanya tak masuk akal bagiku.

'_Ichi!'_

Apa? Siapa itu? Aku menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan saat mendengar suara itu. Tak ada siapapun di sini kecuali aku.

'_Ichi, kenapa tanganmu dingin?'_

Huh? Siapa itu yang bicara? Siapa 'Ichi'?

'_Ichi dingin sekali, apa Ichi sakit? Kalau sakit istirahat saja kan?'_

Kepalaku sakit. Hentikan. Aku tak sanggup. Siapa kau?

'_Ichi tak suka matahari? Padahal rambut Ichi seperti warna matahari!'_

Tidak... Tidak... Hentikan. Ini benar-benar menyiksaku.

'_Aku akan menjadi cahayamu dan membuatmu tetap merasa hangat. Mau kan?'_

'_Rukia? Lucia? Hime... You'll be my hime...'_

Apa itu... Aku? Ichi? Ichi... Ichigo?

Aku tak sanggup menahan kesadaran karena kepalaku yang terasa sakit. Aku jatuh terbaring di lantai dingin dengan badan menggigil. Apa aku akan mati?

"Ichigo?"

**End of Rukia's PoV**

**җҗҗ**

**Ichigo's PoV**

Aku sama sekali tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa sekarang ini. Para orang tua di sekitarku ini selalu bisa membuatku sakit kepala sekaligus emosi tinggi. Bagaimana bisa mereka menjadi begitu keras kepala dan menyebalkan? Aku sempat berpikir jika mereka mempunyai hubungan erat dengan Byakuya. Bicara mengenai Byakuya, aku jadi memikirkan keadan Rukia sekarang. Sejak kutinggalkan siang tadi, aku sama sekali belum menengoknya. Mungkin saja saat ini ia tengah bersantai—kalau bisa—tanpa perlu memikirkan hal yang membuatnya membenciku lebih lanjut. Lebih baik aku menghilang jika ia sampai membenciku pada akhirnya.

"Ōji-sama..."

Ia bahkan tak ingin aku berada di dekatnya. Mungkin ia benar-benar membenciku sekarang. Mengapa aku menjadi sangat bodoh dan ceroboh? Satu-satunya hal yang sangat kuinginkan sekarang membenciku.

"Ōji-sama..."

Apa karena aku yang selalu menuruti hawa nafsuku sendiri? Akhir-akhir ini aku sama sekali tak bisa menahannya. Apalagi jika aku mencium wangi tubuh Rukia yang selalu bisa membuatku lupa segalanya di sekitarku.

"Ōji-sama!"

"Huh?" aku menatap para orang tua yang kini melempar pandangan kesalnya ke arahku. Apa aku terlihat hilang sejenak?

"Apa Ōji-sama sama sekali tak mendengar petuah kami?" petuah... Masa bodoh dengan semua petuah konyol yang selalu kalian berikan padaku. Memangnya sejak kapan aku menuruti hal bodoh semacam itu?

"Ah, maaf. Ada sedikit yang mengganjal pikiranku." Aku menopang wajah dengan satu tangan yang kusandarkan di pegangan kursi yang kududuki. Para tetua kolot yang duduk di sebelah kanan dan kiriku sama sekali tak kupedulikan. Biar saja jika mereka ingin bicara hingga mulut berbusa, toh semua yang mereka katakan tak pernah sekalipun melintas di kepalaku, atau bahkan masuk ke otakku.

"Ōji-sama, semua yang kami katakan tadi demi kebaikan anda. Tak seharusnya anda mengambil seorang anak manusia sebagai pasangan anda." Salah seorang dari mereka yang duduk tak jauh dariku berbicara. Ketika ia selesai bicara, aku memandang tajam ke arahnya. Iris mataku yang berwarna amber berkilat di bawah cahaya lilin dan perlahan memperlihatkan sklera hitam dan iris berwarna kuning terang dengan pupil vertikal serupa ular.

"Dan siapa kau berhak memerintahku?" suara yang keluar dari kerongkonganku kering tak beremosi. Datar dan dingin. Aku menekan udara di sekitarku hingga mereka terasa sesak akibat kekuatanku yang besar.

"Ō-ji-sama..." mataku kembali normal dan kekuatanku kulonggarkan. Aku akan meledak jika berlama-lama berada satu ruangan dengan mereka.

"Mohon Ōji-sama pikirkan kembali apa yang telah kami sampaikan..." seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk di sebelah kiriku angkat bicara. Di pertemuanku yang lain dengan tetua, dia sama sekali tak bicara jika sangat mendesak. Ketika baru saja ia bicara dan menyuruhku berpikir ulang, aku tahu hal ini menjadi masalah serius.

"Aku pangeran dari klan berdarah murni. Aku mempunyai otoritas untuk memutuskan siapa yang berhak menjadi pendampingku." Tak ingin mereka mengacaukan apa yang benar-benar kuinginkan, aku berniat melawannya, Retsu Unohana.

"Apa Ōji-sama tahu konsekuensinya?"

"Aku sama sekali tak peduli jika klan lain memandang rendah diriku. Dan berhentilah membuatku bertemu dengan yang lain hanya karena alasan konyol yang kalian sebut tradisi. Aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk mendampingiku." Selesai bicara, Unohana-sensei melihatku tepat di mata. Aku masih menghormatinya sebagai sensei yang selalu mengajariku berbagai macam hal, khususnya dalam bidang tanaman dan sastra.

"Tapi garis keturunan anda akan tercemar dengan darah manusia, Ōji-sama..." di ujung sebelah kanan, Soi Fon berusaha membuat emosiku kembali meninggi.

"Ka—"

'Ichigo?'

Rukia...

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, aku segera angkat kaki dan keluar dari ruangan yang segera dipenuhi dengan teriakan para orang tua itu ke arahku. Yang menjadi fokus pikiranku saat ini adalah Rukia. Tak lebih dari tiga belas detik, aku sampai di kamarku dimana Rukia berada. Padahal jarak dari ruang pertemuanku tadi ke kamarku cukup jauh. Berdiri di ambang pintu kayu yang terbuka lebar, aku menemukan Rukia terbaring menggigil di lantai samping jendela. Sinar matahari yang masuk di celah jendela membuat mataku sakit. Dengan segera, aku menutupnya kembali dan mengangkat Rukia dengan kedua tanganku.

Kubaringkan pelan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dan menyelimutinya. Keringat dingin kembali muncul dan mengalir pelan di dahinya. Nafasnya pendek dan cepat, serta wajahnya kemerahan. Aku yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya mengusap wajahnya dengan tanganku.

"Rukia... Rukia... Kumohon bukalah matamu..." aku menempelkan dahiku di atas dahinya. Kedua pipinya kutangkup dengan telapak tanganku, mataku sama sekali tak meninggalkan kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

"Uuuh... Hah... Hhh..." nafasnya menyentuh wajahku. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat baju yang tengah kukenakan.

"Rukia..." kedua jempolku mengusap air matanya yang mengalir dari sela kelopak matanya.

"Ich... Ichi..." kedua mataku terbelalak lebar mendengar mulutnya menggumam nama yang dulu ia tujukan padaku.

"Aku disini, Rukia..."

"Ichigo?" apa dia mengingatku lagi? Kumohon Rukia, bukalah matamu dan tatap aku.

"Hm? Bukalah matamu, Rukia..." perlahan, kulihat matanya mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit sebelum akhirnya ia kerjapkan dan melihatku tepat di mata.

"Kau... Ichi?" ia bertanya padaku dengan suara sedikit parau dan nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah.

"Uh-hm... Kau mengingatku?" di dalam tanganku, kulihat ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama menahan senyumku ketika ia kembali mengingatku. Dengan perasaan meluap, aku menciumi wajahnya. Kedua pipinya yang merona, ujung matanya yang masih basah terjejak air mata, kelopak mata yang terasa panas, ujung hidung yang juga merona hingga bibirnya yang terbuka sedikit.

"Haha... Kukira kau tak akan mengingatku lagi dan terus membenciku." Aku kembali menempelkan dahiku di atas dahinya dan menutup mata.

"Aku masih membencimu, Ichi..." dengan tegas, ia membuatku merasa tegang.

"Huh?"

"Kau sama sekali tak pernah menemuiku lagi sejak hari itu. Kupikir itu hanya mimpi aku bertemu denganmu. Setiap sore aku selalu datang ke taman Yumizawa untuk menemuimu, tapi kau tak pernah datang..." aku tak bisa menjawab apapun kecuali satu kata.

"Maaf..." aku mengusap air matanya yang kembali keluar. "Maaf, Rukia... Jangan menangis." Aku merasa panik ketika melihatnya menangis karena perbuatanku.

"Aku tidak menangis, bodoh..." aku tersenyum kecil ketika mendengarnya. Tentu ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain. Aku hanya merasa senang sekarang. Lega ketika ia mengaku ia mengingatku. Kuharap dengan seperti ini, semua akan baik-baik saja, tak perlu ada gangguan yang membuatku harus berpisah dengannya.

Kedua lengannya yang mungil menemukan jalan menuju leherku dan membawaku lebih dekat kepadanya. Tubuhnya yang masih sedikit menggigil ia tempelkan dengan tubuhku yang terbaring di atasnya. Aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahku di antara bahu dan lehernya. Menyesap wangi tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Air matanya kurasakan jatuh dan mengalir pelan di pipku. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memeluknya erat, berusaha menenangkannya walau itu hanya akan membuatnya menangis lebih keras.

"Shhh... Tenanglah, Rukia..." aku berbisik di sebelah telinganya dan mengusap air matanya.

"J-jangan pergi... Jangan tinggalkan aku." Tangisannya menjadi lebih keras dan ia memelukku erat.

"Shhh... Aku ada di sini. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Aku mengusap pelan kepalanya dan merasakannya yang mulai sedikit lebih tenang. Lama kelamaan aku merasa ia tertidur. Setelah yakin kalau ia baik-baik saja, aku duduk di sampingnya dan mengamati wajah tidurnya. Matanya sedikit bengkak karena menangis, sudah tak ada lagi keringat dingin yang keluar dari dahinya dan nafasnya teratur. Poni rambutnya yang masih saja menjuntai di antara matanya kusingkap ke belakang telinga dan kukecup pelan seluruh wajahnya. Aku tetap duduk di sampingnya entah sampai kapan. Dan yang kusadari terakhir kali, ia kurengkuh dalam pelukanku dan aku tertidur di sampingnya.

**End of Ichigo's PoV**

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Tokyo University's Hong<strong>**ō**** campus: Renji's dorm; January, 11/20XX 9.29 PM**

Terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya yang berukuran single, Renji sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Pikirannya melayang ke berbagai arah—orang lebih tepatnya. Kepalanya sakit seakan ada banyak duri yang tertancap di sana. Pandangannya mengabur karena rasa lelah. Seharian ini ia berusaha mencari Rukia dimana-mana. Di auditorium Yasuda, perpustakaan, gedung medis, pusat informasi maupun kelas-kelas yang Rukia ambil di semester ini. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menemukan apapun selain gelengan kepala dari semua orang yang ia ketahui sebagai teman kelas Rukia. Ponselnya sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi. Walau bisa tersambung, tapi tak ada siapapun yang mengangkat. Sore tadi ia berkunjung ke apartemennya, tapi kata pemilik gedung, Rukia sama sekali tak pulang sejak kemarin. Hal ini semakin membuatnya bingung, apalagi ditambah dengan masalahnya dengan Tatsuki.

Ia tahu apa yang berjalan di pikiran Tatsuki pagi tadi di Sanshirō ike. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tidak dengan hilangnya Rukia secara tiba-tiba. Ia tak bisa memikirkan diri sendiri ketika ia tahu sahabat baiknya mungkin sedang dalam bahaya. Ia dikejutkan dengan suara pelan dari laptopnya yang masih menyala di atas meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Saat ia melihat, ternyata ada email masuk. Ia meraih kursi dan duduk untuk kemudian membaca satu-satunya email yang masuk.

'_Subject: Rukia_

_Abarai, kudengar Rukia menghilang. Apa itu benar? Aku hanya ingin memastikan kabar yang disampaikan padaku._

_Byakuya K.'_

Kedua mata Renji terbelalak lebar melihat email yang dikirimkan oleh Byakuya. Kabar tentang Rukia yang menghilang tak ia beritahukan pada Byakuya. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Byakuya ketika tahu Rukia menghilang. Mungkin ia akan mencincangnya hingga potongan kecil menggunakan katana koleksinya yang berjumlah lebih dari tiga puluh. Sekarang sudah terlambat untuk lari. Entah bagaimana Byakuya tahu Rukia menghilang. Mungkin mata-mata yang ia pekerjakan benar-benar melakukan tugasnya. Renji merasa bersalah pada Byakuya karena tak bisa menjaga Rukia saat jauh dari pengawasan langsung kakaknya itu.

Dengan cekatan jari-jari panjangnya itu mengetik cepat sebagai balasan.

'_Subject: Re: Rukia_

_Sebelumnya saya memohon maaf atas kelalaian saya menjaga Rukia. Sayangnya, kabar itu benar adanya. Sejak pagi Rukia sama sekali tak muncul di kampus. Semua temannya tak tahu ia pergi kemana. Bahkan apartemennya masih terkunci dan ia tak pulang sejak kemarin. Apa yang sebaiknya saya lakukan? Saya belum bisa menghubungi polisi sebelum mendapat izin anda dan juga karena jadwal saya yang padat._

_Renji A.'_

Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu ia mengklik tombol send setelah berkali-kali ia tinjau ulang email yang ia tulis. Jika berhadapan dengan Byakuya, ia selalu merasa terintimidasi dan diliputi keinginan untuk selalu melampauinya. Ia mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya dan duduk bersandar di kursi. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang kepalanya.

Renji menunggu dengan gelisah balasan apa yang akan ditulis Byakuya. Setelah dua puluh menit tak ada balasan, ia mematikan laptopnya dan beranjak untuk mencoba tidur. Tak lama setelah memejamkan mata, ia sedikit melompat di tidurnya. Kali ini yang membuatnya kaget adalah suara ponselnya yang tergeletak di bawah bantal. Dengan cepat ia memencet tombol hijau tanpa melihat ID pemanggil.

"Halo?"

"Abarai..." Suara tenang dan datar dari seberang sana membuat Renji membeku. Byakuya Kuchiki sekarang tengah menelponnya.

"Ah, Kuchiki-sama..."

"Hn... Langsung saja. Kau tak perlu menghubungi polisi. Aku sudah tahu dimana Rukia berada sekarang."

"A-anda tahu dimana Rukia? Dia dimana? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Kenapa ia tak kembali? Ap—"

"Tenanglah, Abarai. Adikku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Selamat malam." Dan setelah ucapan selamat malam itu, Byakuya menutup teleponnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Renji yang lain. Ia tak ingin memberitahukan pada Renji jika sekarang Rukia tengah berada di kastil bersama Kurosaki.

"Ck! Kenapa ditutup? Ia sama sekali tak memberitahuku dimana Rukia berada..." mau tak mau, Renji berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bila Rukia benar baik-baik saja. Jika kakaknya sudah bicara seperti itu, artinya Rukia tak apa-apa walau entah dimana ia sekarang. Renji tertidur lelap di tengah-tengah perkiraannya menebak keberadaan Rukia sekarang ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Sun Castle: Ichigo's room; January, 1220XX 01.17 AM**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan ketika merasakan tangan Ichigo yang mengelus pelan pipiku dengan jempolnya.

"Hey..." ia berbisik pelan dan menatapku tepat di mata.

"Hmm..." aku hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman kecil sambil menyembunyikan wajahku di dadanya. Menyesap aroma tubuhnya yang membuatku mengingat kembali masa lalu yang terlupakan. Semuanya terlihat jelas di mataku sekarang. Aku mengingat semua di saat yang sama aku mengingat siapa pria yang tengah memelukku saat ini. Saat mengingat kembali peristiwa ketika kami pertama bertemu, aku tertawa sedikit mengetahui apa yang dulu kuperbuat padanya. Ia sama sekali tak berubah sejak dulu. Mungkin hanya raut wajahnya yang terlihat semakin dewasa sekarang. Aku yang dulu masih anak-anak hanya melakukan hal tersebut untuk melihat orang lain di sekitarku bahagia. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka jika itu akan membuat masa depanku sama sekali berubah dari apa yang kubayangkan sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" ia bertanya dengan suara bisikan di samping telingaku. Jari-jarinya memainkan rambut ravenku. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tetap menyembunyikan wajahku di dadanya. Tanganku kulingkarkan dan aku memeluknya erat. "Hm, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, hime..."

"Jangan panggil aku hime. Aku Rukia..."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi kau memang hime... My hime..." Perasaanku meluap ketika ia mengatakannya. Perasaan yang tak ingin kurasakan lagi sekarang kembali menemukan jalannya menuju hatiku yang terkunci rapat dan terkubur dalam. Ia menempelkan wajahnya di atas kepalaku dan mengecupnya pelan. Kami tetap dalam posisi itu sampai entah berapa lama. Mungkin tak lama karena ada orang yang masuk ke dalam kamar Ichigo sambil berteriak.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOO~" badanku gemetar mendengar suara ayah Ichigo yang memecah keheningan. Tanpa perlu melepasku apalagi beranjak dari ranjang, Ichigo hanya mengangkat kakinya untuk membuat ayahnya terpental dan menabrak dinding dengan suara keras. "Ouch... Nice kick, my son!"

"Bodoh. Itu defense, bukan tendangan." Ichigo hanya bicara pelan dengan bibirnya yang masih menempel di kepalaku. Aku merasa pelukannya padaku semakin erat. Walau ia terasa dingin, di dalam aku merasa hangat dengan perlakuannya.

"OH! Akhirnya kau tidur dengan my third daughter! Apa kau memakai pengaman, Ichigo?" wajahku memerah mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Ini sangat memalukan. Kenapa Masaki-san bisa sampai jatuh cinta padanya? Tapi Ichigo sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Ia hanya tetap memelukku dan berpura-pura tidur.

"Jangan pura-pura tidur Ichigo! Aku tahu kau bangun! Kau hanya tak ingin aku mengganggu kesenanganmu dengan Rukia-chan! Iya kan?" uuuh... Suaranya semakin mendekat. Aku bisa merasakan ia berdiri tak jauh dari posisiku dan Ichigo.

"Kalau sudah tahu, cepat menghilang dan jangan kembali..." Ichigo kembali membalasnya dengan bisikan pelan.

"Ichi-nii, kau tidak sopan. Apa seperti ini caramu menyambut adikmu pulang?" Aku merasakan tubuh Ichigo yang sedikit menegang mendengar suara seorang gadis.

"Onii—kyaaa... Onii-chan! Apa yang kau perbuat?" Tubuh Ichigo semakin menegang setelah teriakan lain dari seorang gadis.

"Kurosaki, tak kusangka kau mempunyai sifat seperti itu." Saat aku menengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya, ia masih terpejam dengan urat-urat kekesalan yang muncul di dahinya. Aku hanya tertawa pelan melihat raut wajahnya yang jelas-jelas terlihat kalau ia merasa terganggu. "Ow! Karin. Tak perlu memukulku!" suara seorang pria yang terakhir berkomentar terdengar sedikit kesakitan.

"Itu karena kau bicara hal omong kosong, Toshiro. Jelas-jelas kau suka melakukan hal itu terhadapku."

"Itu karena kau memang milikku. Jadi aku berhak melakukan apa saja yang aku mau."

"Huh! Pria bodoh."

"Tapi kau menyukai—ACK!"

"Bisakah kalian diam? Berisik sekali..." aku melihat Ichigo membuka matanya dan melepasku untuk duduk. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan saja. Tapi ia menarikku dan membuatku duduk di pangkuannya.

"Aaaah~ Onii-chan... Kalian manis sekali..." dari sudut mataku, seorang gadis dengan rambut ikat dua berwarna coklat terang serupa karamel yang mirip dengan Masaki-san berteriak sambil menatap kami berdua. Ia mengenakan gaun light pink sebatas lutut dengan satu strap di bahu kanan dan pita hitam di sekeliling pinggangnya. Kakinya ia balut dengan sepatu flat berwarna hitam. Di sampingnya berdiri dua orang lain dengan pakaian yang serasi. Mereka berdiri tak jauh dari gadis berambut karamel, seorang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki. Ah, bahkan rambut mereka pun serasi, hitam dan putih. Atau apa itu perak?

"Ah, Yuzu, Karin. Kapan kalian pulang?"

"Baru saja. Orang tua di dekatmu itu sungguh mengganggu. Begitu tahu kami ada di gerbang, dia langsung menarik kami kemari. Kukira aku akan menemukanmu dalam posisi yang menjanjikan. Ternyata, mengecewakan." Gadis berambut hitam itu menunjuk ayah Ichigo yang sekarang tengah tersenyum lebar menatapku.

"Oy! Apa maksud perkataanmu, Karin?" Ichigo sedikit berteriak pada gadis—atau mungkin sudah bukan gadis—itu. Dia berdiri sangat dekat dengan pria berambut putih—atau perak, entahlah—yang kini tengah mengelus pelan kepalanya akibat serangan kecil gadis berambut hitam—Karin. Mungkin aku harus terbiasa bertemu dengan orang-orang tak terduga di sekitar Ichigo dan lebih mengenal mereka. Setidaknya hal itu yang bisa kulakukan selama berada di sini. Aku belum sempat bertanya pada Ichigo sampai kapan aku di sini. Mungkin sebentar, agak lama atau bahkan seterusnya. Jika aku terus memikirkan hal ini lebih lanjut, aku akan sakit kepala. Aku masih ingin pergi ke berbagai tempat. Aku masih ingin bersama Nii-sama walau dia seperti itu—dingin dan tak beremosi. Tapi setidaknya ia selalu menjagaku. Aku masih ingin bertemu Renji dan Tatsuki juga Inoue bahkan Ishida. Aku belum bisa meninggalkan mereka sekarang. Tidak seperti ini walaupun akhirnya aku kembali bertemu dengan Ichigo.

"ICHIGOOOOOO~ AYAH TAHU KAU SUDAH JADI PRIA DEWASA! AYAH SUNGGUH BAHAGIA!"

"Aaaaaaah~ oyaji! Pergi menjauh! Kaa-san, bagaimana bisa kau menikah dengannya?" Entah bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan situasi tak menyenangkan ini. Semua perasaanku bercampur sampai aku tak tahu harus menyebutnya apa. Aku terjepit di antara tubuh orang dewasa yang dua kali lipat lebih besar dariku dan tanpa dosa membuatku kekurangan nafas. Bayangkan saja suasana seperti itu. Rasa-rasanya aku ingin menyelinap dan hilang dibawa angin. Semua yang berada di sana sama sekali tak menghiraukanku. Mereka malah bersikap biasa, bahkan Karin dengan pria berambut putih tadi sudah keluar lebih dulu, bergandengan tangan. Aah... Mengapa semua harus dilimpahkan padaku?

"Isshin, Ichigo, hentikan. Lihat Rukia-chan kesakitan..." aah... Masaki-san, kau benar-benar membantu. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti bergulat dengan mengorbankan diriku setelah mendengar suara Masaki-san.

"Huh! Baiklah. Karena istriku yang cantik ini sudah bicara, apa boleh buat. Sampai nanti Ichigo!" dengan terburu-buru, Isshin-san mendorong Masaki-san keluar kamar Ichigo. Dan kini yang berdiri tegap di hadapanku adalah gadis berambut karamel. Dia masih saja menatapku. Setelah sedikit lama ditatap seperti itu, aku jadi merasa sedikit takut.

"Aaaaah... Akhirnya..." tanpa kuduga sama sekali, ia langsung memelukku yang masih ada di pangkuan Ichigo. Setelah kurasa ia puas, akhirnya ia melepaskanku dan berlari keluar. Aku dan Ichigo hanya menatapnya heran hingga akhirnya pintu kembali tertutup rapat.

"Uuh..." aku hanya bisa menatap Ichigo dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain ketika ia tersenyum padaku. Wajahku panas mengingat sejak tadi aku berada di pelukannya.

"Hmm... jangan memikirkan mereka. Setidaknya ada Kaa-san yang paling normal di antara mereka. Tentu aku juga normal." Ichigo menarikku semakin dekat dan kembali berbaring. Detak jantungku berdetak cepat ketika bibir dinginnya itu ia tempelkan di leherku. Wajahku kuangkat tinggi agar daguku berada di atas kepalanya. Ia terus seperti itu sampai aku melihat kegelapan dan berbisik pelan di tidurku.

"Tapi aku memikirkanmu..." dan aku tahu, kalau ia menunjukkan seringainya di kulitku.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Sun Castle: Toshiro and Karin's room; January, 1220XX 1.22 AM**

Mereka berdua berdiri di beranda seraya melihat melempar pandangan ke arah langit kelam yang menyembunyikan bulan sabit perak. Hembusan angin pelan mengusap wajah dan rambut Karin yang ia gerai. Gerakannya mengayun dan mendayu di sekitar leher dan sedikit bermain di wajahnya. Saat merasakan angin, Toshiro mengalihkan pandangannya kepada—tak lagi—gadis yang telah menjadi miliknya itu. Wangi tubuh Karin selalu menempel di ujung hidungnya sejak lama. Walau dulu ia tetap membantah jika wangi yang dicium dan disesapnya setiap hari itu berasal dari Karin. Tapi sekarang, ia tak pernah bisa berada jauh dengan Karin untuk waktu yang lama atau sebentar. Kalau bisa, ia ingin tetap bersama Karin dimanapun tempatnya—bahkan kamar mandi atau toilet—yang tentu saja selalu membubat Karin harus memukul atau menendang, atau—paling parah—membuatnya tak bisa bergerak dan berbicara seharian.

Gadis miliknya itu kini tengah tersenyum kecil dengan kedua matanya yang tengah tertutup. Sudah cukup lama mereka bersama, tapi ia tak pernah bosan melihatnya dari sisi manapun.

"Toshiro..." suaranya keluar dari celah bibirnya yang hanya terbuka sedikit hingga terdengar seperti bisikan atau mungkin desahan.

"Hm?" Menjadi pria yang dikenal dingin oleh orang lain, ia hanya menjawab sekenanya, atau mungkin hanya untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya sekarang ini. Bahkan hanya melihat Karin yang sekarang tengah menjilat bibir bawah dan ia gigit pelan, membuat darah Toshiro mengalir cepat dan berkumpul di titik tertentu tubuhnya.

Tak ingin mendapat pukulan di hari itu, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran kotor yang saat ini melintas bebas dan lancar di segala penjuru otaknya dan juga gambaran-gambaran antara ia dan Karin yang diciptakan otak jeniusnya dalam posisi yang tak mengecewakan. Satu sisi negatif—atau mungkin juga positif—memiliki otak ber-IQ tinggi yang bersarang di kepalamu, bahwa ia mampu menciptakan imajinasi terliar yang membuatmu kehabisan darah jika terus memikirkannya. Dan mati karena alasan konyol seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Ichi-nii dan gadis itu?" Toshiro sedikit terkejut dan dalam sekejap, gambaran-gambaran yang baru saja ia pikirkan menghilang. Tak menyangka jika Karin menanyakan tentang kakaknya yang sangat protektif itu. "Kupikir mereka cocok. Terlepas dari ikatan yang ada pada mereka berdua, aku berpikir kalau mereka akan menemukan jalan untuk berjalan bersama." Karin masih tetap menutup matanya ketika mengatakan hal itu. Ia hanya bahagia mengetahui kakak yang disayanginya itu menemukan seseorang.

"Hm, begitukah?" Toshiro berjalan mendekati Karin perlahan, tak ingin Karin membuka matanya.

"Uh-hm... ia tak perlu lagi menyelinap saat malam untuk menemui gadis itu. Kau tahu? Selama ini aku berpikir jika kisah mereka itu terhubung akai ito."

"Benarkah? Lalu, bagaimana dengan kisahku dan kisahmu, hm?" Toshiro memeluk Karin dari belakang. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang Karin dan kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu kiri Karin.

"Uh, Romeo and Juliet?" Karin menjawab dengan suara lirih sambil bersandar di dada Toshiro di belakangnya. Toshiro hanya tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Karin.

"Kau tahu? Kau harus berhenti mengambil dan membaca diam-diam karya Shakespeare dari lemari buku Ichigo. Kalau ia tahu ada tiga bukunya yang menghilang, kau akan repot. Lagipula, aku tak ingin berakhir tragis." Toshiro mulai menciumi leher Karin perlahan membuat Karin dengan reflek memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hmm... aku bisa mengatasi Ichi-nii. Uuh..." tangan kiri Karin mulai menyentuh dan sedikit menarik rambut Toshiro ketika ia merasakan Toshiro menggigit kecil lehernya.

"Yeah... terserah apa katamu, Karin." Toshiro mengangkat Karin—bridal style—dan menciumnya seraya masuk ke dalam kamar.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiki Mansion; January, 1220XX 4.07 AM**

Laki-laki itu berjalan cepat di koridor yang menghubungkan antar ruangan. Kakinya yang terbalut tabi membuat suara langkah kakinya tak terdengar. Dalam dekapannya ia membawa sesuatu yang terbalut kain putih, ia membawanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Permisi, Kuchiki-sama." Lelaki itu duduk bersimpuh di luar kamar Byakuya dan menaruh benda yang dibawanya di depannya.

"Masuklah..." suara yang keluar tak lebih dari bisikan itu terdengar dengan jelas di telinga lelaki tadi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum membuka pintu shoji di hadapannya. Di dalam kamar itu, ia mendapati Byakuya yang telah berpakaian rapi dan tengah melihat bayangan tipis tubuhnya di jendela kaca. Laki-laki itu kemudian menaruh bungkusan yang ia bawa di samping meja dekat dengan posisi Byakuya berdiri sekarang.

"Semua telah siap, Kuchiki-sama." Berbicara dengan suara rendah, laki-laki itu sedikit menunduk saat melihat tuannya berbalik ke arahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi." Tanpa diperintah, laki-laki itu menunduk sedikit dan keluar dari sana. Ketika pintu shoji itu tertutup lagi, Byakuya melihat sebentar halaman samping rumahnya yang begitu ia sukai, walau tertutup salju. Ia mendekati bungkusan yang baru saja dibawakan untuknya. Saat kain putih itu dibuka, di dalamnya terdapat kotak panjang berwarna hitam. Ia tahu sekali apa yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Sebuah katana yang telah ia simpan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Semua hal yang terjadi saat ini berhubungan erat dengan katanya yang kini digenggamnya itu. Senbonzakura, nama yang ia beri pada katana tersebut ketika ia jauh masih muda. Dengan cepat, ia menyarungkannya kembali dan berjalan keluar kamar sembari menyelipkan Senbonzakura di pinggangnya. Kali ini ia akan melakukan perjalanan jauh, sama ketika ia masih mampu berjalan jauh.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well chapter 2 selesai. lebih pendek dari chapter 1. Tapi ya... sudahlah. Maaf updatenya lama. Satu kata buat alasan, sibuk. :D Ini bener-bener bulan sibuk buatku. Ngurus ini-itu, juni ujian lagi, banjir tugas, dll. Kok jadi curhat? == *ditampol***

**Masih banyak yang belum terbuka. Seenggaknya Rukia udah inget ma Ichigo. :D Tehehe...**

**Well, feedbacks are love! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Aliara: <strong>Maaf, saya sejenis author pemalas yang gak bisa janji buat update kilat. =~= Well, tapi ini udah update. Arigato udah review. ^^

**Kokota:** Arigato udah review. :D Tuh, Rukia udah inget lagi kok. Gak usah cemas. Yup. semua yang ada di kastil-kecuali Rukia-vampire. Set cerita emang kuambil buat vampire, walau gak terlalu kelihatan.

**Kazushige Kudo:** Yeah! Ichigo jadi vampire sexy! *ditabok* Arigato! Deskripsi itu bonus. Hehe... Arigato udah review... :D

**ShiroNeko:** Ah, itu baru lime kok say~ belum lemon, walau saya ini pervy. Fufufu~ Deskripsi selalu kubuat sedetail yang aku bisa. ^^ Masih banyak yang belum kelihatan jelas ceritanya. Tunggu aja chapter terakhir. Hiatusnya gak bisa dikorting lagi. Udah konsekuesi anak kuliah yang bakal ngadepin On the Job Training. Enam bulan yang paling cepat kalau lancar. Mungkin juga bisa tambah molor dari itu. Maaf ya... ^^**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Semua telah siap, Kuchiki-sama." Berbicara dengan suara rendah, laki-laki itu sedikit menunduk saat melihat tuannya berbalik ke arahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi." Tanpa diperintah, laki-laki itu menunduk sedikit dan keluar dari sana. Ketika pintu shoji itu tertutup lagi, Byakuya melihat sebentar halaman samping rumahnya yang begitu ia sukai, walau tertutup salju. Ia mendekati bungkusan yang baru saja dibawakan untuknya. Saat kain putih itu dibuka, di dalamnya terdapat kotak panjang berwarna hitam. Ia tahu sekali apa yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Sebuah katana yang telah ia simpan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Semua hal yang terjadi saat ini berhubungan erat dengan katanya yang kini digenggamnya itu. Senbonzakura, nama yang ia beri pada katana tersebut ketika ia jauh masih muda. Dengan cepat, ia menyarungkannya kembali dan berjalan keluar kamar sembari menyelipkan Senbonzakura di pinggangnya. Kali ini ia akan melakukan perjalanan jauh, sama ketika ia masih mampu berjalan jauh.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach © Tite Kubo<strong>

**Special three-shot fanfiction for celebrating Ichigo X Rukia day, reunion theme**

**Rate: Mainly T for safety, M for slight lime. No lemon...**

**Pair: Mainly IchiRuki, slight RenTatsu and IsshinMasaki**

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Tokyo University's Hong<strong>**ō**** campus: Renji's dorm; January, 12/20XX 7.49 AM**

Mengusap matanya dengan sebelah tangan sambil mengecek jam weker sama sekali bukan pekerjaan mudah di pagi hari. Apalagi dilakukan oleh seorang Renji yang notabene tak familiar dengan keadaan pagi hari.

"Aaah… jam weker bodoh," tanpa membuka mata sedikit pun, ia kembali menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Suhu udara masih terlalu dingin untuk sekadar membuka mata.

'_Renji…'_

"Rukia!" nafas Renji berpacu ketika ia mendengar suara Rukia di pikirannya. "Haaaa… Kemana kau, Rukia?" terduduk di atas selimutnya yang kini berantakan, Renji membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya. Walau Byakuya sudah memberinya kabar mengenai keadaan Rukia, tetap saja ada perasaan ganjal di pikirannya.

Byakuya tak memberi tahu di mana Rukia berada…

**җҗҗ**

Renji kembali masuk ke kamar asramanya sambil membawa dua bungkus roti dan sekaleng kopi panas di tangan untuk makan pagi. Ia masih punya waktu satu jam sebelum kelas pertamanya dimulai. Dia melihat ke bagian lain dari kamarnya, Kira masih tertidur pulas dengan posisi miring menghadap ke tembok. Bahkan di dalam tidurnya, ia masih saja gemetaran. Teman sekamarnya sedikit aneh, menurutnya. Mungkin karena ia kurang, uh… kelaki-lakian…

Memutar matanya sebentar, Renji duduk dan menyalakan laptopnya. Butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum layar di hadapannya menyala dan menampilkan animasi konyol yang ia setting untuk proses booting. Ia mulai membuka folder yang berisi tugas-tugasnya untuk dicetak. Satu per satu halaman selesai ia cetak dan ia susun rapi. Ketika akan memasukkan tugasnya ke dalam tas, suara kecil dari laptop menarik perhatiannya. Satu email masuk.

'_Subject: STUPID BABOON!_

_RENJI! CEPAT KELUAR, BODOH!_

_KELAS MULAI 5 MENIT LAGI. JANGAN BILANG KAU LUPA APA YANG KUBILANG KEMARIN!'_

Seketika Renji tersedak roti yang sedang ia makan. Ia sama sekali tak tahu jika hari ini kelas dimajukan. Tanpa ragu, ia memasukkan semua barang yang ia perlu ke dalam tasnya. Bahkan laptopnya belum sempat ia matikan. Ia langsung keluar kamar dan berteriak,

"KIRA! BANGUNLAH DAN JADI LAKI-LAKI!" dengan suara pintu yang berdebam keras, Kira tetap saja bergetar mendengar teriakan Renji.

"Uuuuh… aku ini laki-laki-aaah~" tanpa ada yang tahu, Kira kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya.

**җҗҗ**

Renji berlari sekuat yang ia bisa untuk mencapai gedung B di sebelah timur. Beberapa mahasiswa hanya melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan kaget, walau ada beberapa yang terlihat tak peduli sama sekali. Tiga menit sebelum kelas mulai. Renji semakin berambisi untuk sampai ke kelas. Di dalam pikirannya, ia hanya berdoa semoga Hisagi tak bercanda. Ia sampai di gedung B dan mulai menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

"YO!"

"WAAAAA!"

"Hahahaha…" Renji mengusap pelan bokongnya yang terasa perih karena terjatuh. Ia tak menduga jika Hisagi akan muncul dari salah satu kelas dan memberinya sakit jantung dadakan.

"HISAGI!"

"Huh? Apa?" Hisagi hanya melihat Renji sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Apa maksudmu 'kelas dimulai lima menit lagi'?" Renji menunjuk Hisagi dengan telunjuk kanannya, sedangkan Hisagi hanya memutar bola matanya ke arah Renji.

"Itu karena aku tahu kau. Kau tak akan keluar dari kamar menjijikkanmu itu jika kubilang aku ingin bicara padamu." Renji menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan Hisagi.

"Bicara? Memangnya apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?" Renji membalikkan telunjuknya ke arah dirinya sendiri, sama sekali tak menyadari dan keberatan jika Hisagi menyebut kamarnya 'menjijikkan'.

"Oh, kau mau mendengarku kali ini?" mata Hisagi berkilat ketika melihat sinyal 'OK' dari tingkah Renji.

"Uuuuh… Tergantung."

"Baiklaaaah… Ayo pergi ke café yang baru dibuka seminggu lalu. Sepertinya masih ada diskon promosi." Hisagi menyeret Renji yang mulai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hey, Hisagi, kalau kau mau bicara mengenai Matsumoto-san, aku tak akan mendengarmu." Mendengar nama Rangiku, wajah Hisagi sedikit memerah.

"A-apa yang kau bilang tadi? Aku tak akan membicarakan Matsumoto-san. Lagipula, ia sudah berkencan dengan Ichimaru." Hisagi yang pada awalnya bicara terbata-bata, mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan irama sendu ketika menyebut nama Gin dan Rangiku dalam satu kalimat beserta kencan.

"Aaah… hilangkan raut wajah konyolmu itu, Hisagi. Aku tak ingin membicarakan masalah perasaanmu. Seharusnya kau mengajak Yumichika untuk masalah seperti ini." Renji hanya mengorek telinganya dan berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Hisagi.

"Ah! Siapa yang mau bicara dengannya? Manusia merak!"

"ACHOOO!" seketika Renji dan Hisagi menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di ujung jalan, muncul seseorang dengan rambut hitam potongan bob dan aksesoris di alis dan bulu matanya. Yumichika mengusap hidungnya dengan sapu tangan yang cepat-cepat ia keluarkan dari saku sambil menggumam sesuatu tentang 'flu itu sama sekali tidak cantik'. Hisagi yang tak ingin terlibat adu mulut dengan 'sang merak', segera kembali menggeret Renji menjauh menuju café. Renji yang terkaget hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Hisagi agar tak terjungkal.

Sekilas, ia melihat Tatsuki yang berjalan sendirian keluar dari perpustakaan. Pandangan Renji sama sekali tak lepas dari gadis tomboy itu. Ia kembali melihat ke arah Hisagi ketika Tatsuki menghilang di ujung jalan.

'_Aku harus bicara padanya nanti…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Black Sun Castle: Library; January, 1220XX 10.13 AM**

Aku mengamati sekelilingku. Mulai dari atas hingga bawah, lalu ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ruangan yang terletak tak jauh dari kamar Ichigo ini begitu luas. Di setiap dinding terletak rapi berbagai macam buku. Langit-langitnya tinggi dan dihiasi lukisan. Di tengah ruangan terdapat meja dan beberapa sofa yang terlihat nyaman untuk bersantai. Chandelier yang cukup besar menggantung di tengah ruangan. Terdapat pula beberapa obor yang mengelilingi ruangan sehingga tampak lebih terang.

Aku berjalan sambil meraba buku-buku yang aku lewati. Sebagian buku berbahasa latin, Perancis atau Italia, walau banyak juga yang berbahasa Jepang. Semua buku yang bisa kulihat mempunyai hard cover dan tebal. Mungkin kertasnya sudah berubah warna menjadi kekuningan karena usia.

Aku mengambil sebuah buku yang menarik perhatianku dan berjalan ke arah salah satu sofa, tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku. Ketika aku duduk, aku merasakan dua tangan melingkari pinggangku dan sepasang bibir dingin yang menyentuh bahu kananku. Aku tersentak dan menjatuhkan buku yang kupegang.

"Hey…" Ichigo berbicara tanpa mengangkat bibirnya dari bahuku, sehingga terdengar seperti gumaman pelan. Aku membuat diriku nyaman di dalam pelukannya ketika menyadari dia Ichigo. Aku merasakan jari Ichigo membentuk pola lingkaran di perutku. Hal itu membuat bagian dalam perutku terasa jungkir balik hanya karena sedikit sentuhan darinya. Bibir Ichigo mulai naik dari bahu ke leher, di sana ia menyesap pelan kulitku dan meninggalkan bekas. Tak puas, bibirnya kembali merangkak naik hingga mengulum daun telingaku.

"Uhmm…" aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk mencegah desahan yang ingin keluar. "Aaah!" tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa menahannya jika tangan dinginnya menyingkap pelan gaun yang tengah kukenakan dan sibuk mengelus pahaku ke atas dan ke bawah. Mulai dari pangkal lutut hingga perpotongan kaki dan pinggangku. Ia sedikit menggodaku dengan memainkan strap celana dalam yang kupakai.

Tangannya yang satu lagi sibuk melepas tali rumit yang ada di depan dadaku. Kedua tanganku hanya menggenggam erat pegangan sofa, nafasku menjadi pendek dan semakin berat ketika merasakan tangan Ichigo mengelus pelan dada kananku.

"Eeeew! Ichi-nii! Pergilah ke kamar!" kedua mataku sontak terbelalak lebar ketika mendengar Karin berbicara dari ambang pintu perpustakaan.

"Pergilah, Karin. Kau mengganggu acaraku." Ichigo sama sekali tak peduli. Ia hanya memutar sofa—entah bagaimana caranya—hingga membelakangi Karin.

"Karin, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepatlah…" aku sama sekali tak tahu siapa yang datang setelah Karin. Ucapkan terima kasih pada tangan dan bibir Ichigo yang masih menempel di berbagai tempat di tubuhku.

"Uuuh… hanya menonton hal-hal kotor yang langka. Ayo pergi, Toshiro." Aku hanya bisa menyadari suara langkah kaki yang menjauh dan sedikit teriakan.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Karin? Mana buku yang kuminta?" setelah itu, aku sama sekali tak mendengar apapun kecuali suara Ichigo yang menggumam namaku di sela ciuman panasnya di leher sebelah kiriku. Tangannya yang tadi mengusap pahaku, kini tengah bermain dengan jari-jari mungilku. Jarinya yang panjang membentuk pola aneh di sekujur tanganku dan membuatku merinding karenanya. Aku hanya bisa melenguh dan mendesah merasakan lidah Ichigo berjalan di tulang rahangku.

"Rukia…" Ichigo menggenggam pelan pergelangan tanganku dan ia menjilat nadi yang tertutup kulit tipis.

"Haah… I-Ichigo…" mataku hanya terpejam kuat. Tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Bolehkah?" suaranya yang rendah dan sensual itu merasuki dan meracuni pikiranku. Aku tahu apa yang ia maksudkan.

"Hnnn…" tak perlu berpikir, aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan menggumam agar Ichigo melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan sejak lama. Darahku mendesir cepat ketika kedua taringnya menancap di kulitku. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan bercampur dengan sesuatu yang sulit kujelaskan. Sakit, tapi di saat yang sama, aku merasa nikmat dan candu. Aku merasakan darahku mengalir cepat menuju mulutnya, bahkan ada yang menetes dari sela bibirnya. Ia meneguk cepat darahku yang keluar. Pandanganku sedikit berputar sekarang, Ichigo melepas pergelanganku dan ia menjilat pelan bekas gigitannya. Aku hanya memandanginya dengan mata yang terbuka setengah. Aku masih merasakan efek sentuhannya. Seolah kulitku terbakar jika aku mengingatnya.

Ketika kedua mata kami bertemu dan terkunci satu sama lain, aku merasakan tubuhku bergerak maju, mendekatinya. Mataku kualihkan pada bibirnya yang berwarna merah dan terbuka setengah. Taringnya masih berada di sana. Darahku menetes dari ujung taringnya ke bibirnya. Mataku kualihkan lagi untuk kembali mengunci dalam pandangannya. Tanpa ragu, aku menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Aku merasakan sendiri rasa getir darahku yang masih menempel di bibirnya. Kedua tanganku kulingkarkan ke lehernya, sedangkan ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke sekeliling pinggangku. Tubuhku kubalik hingga aku duduk sepenuhnya di pangkuannya. Kedua kakiku kujuntaikan begitu saja dari pegangan sofa, tak peduli jika gaun biru muda yang kukenakan menyingkap hingga memperlihatkan seluruh kakiku.

"KOZO!"

Aku mendengar pintu perpustakaan kembali terbuka lebar dan menimbulkan suara keras, diiringi dengan teriakan dari suara yang amat kukenal. Melepas ciumanku dan Ichigo, aku melihat melalui balik punggung Ichigo yang bersandar santai di sandaran sofa.

"N-Nii-sama?"

Yah, aku tahu. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Sun Castle: Isshin and Masaki's room; January, 1220XX 10.18 AM**

Jemarinya yang kecil dan panjang bermain bebas di atas rambut kekasihnya yang masih berwarna hitam. Senyuman kecil selalu terpampang di wajah manisnya. Salah satu tangannya tergenggam oleh dua tangan lain dan terletak di atas dada orang terkasihnya.

"Hmmm…" gumaman kecil lolos dari mulut Isshin yang tampak menikmati sentuhan istrinya. Raut wajahnya terlihat tenang dan terpasang senyuman lebar. Terlepas dari sikapnya yang konyol setiap saat di hadapan orang lain, Isshin selalu bersikap terbalik jika ia tengah berdua dengan wanita yang satu ini. Dadanya selalu bergemuruh ketika melihat senyuman yang menghiasi wajah istrinya. Walau wanita ini hanya sekali memuji penampilannya, ia selalu merasa seperti anak remaja yang masih belajar cinta.

"Isshin…" aah… bahkan suaranya terdengar terlalu indah di telinganya.

"Hm?" Isshin sama sekali tak membuka matanya dan hanya mengeratkan pegangannya pada salah satu tangan wanita miliknya.

"Kau tahu kan ada siapa yang datang…" Masaki tetap mengelus pelan rambut Isshin dan kembali bersandar pada head board berwarna coklat tua.

"Aaah… ya. Tamu tak terduga. Aku tahu kalau ia akan kemari cepat atau lambat…" Isshin membuka matanya dan menatap wajah istrinya yang masih saja tersenyum.

"Mungkin jika Ichigo bersabar, ia tak perlu kemari."

"Tsk tsk tsk! Kau tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya anak kita itu, Masaki…" Isshin hanya melempar seringai ke arah Masaki, dan Masaki hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Yeah… Ichigo memang keras kepala."

"Seperti ka—ACK!" Isshin mengusap kepalanya yang kini ia yakin menimbulkan benjolan kecil. "Aaah… terkadang aku lupa kalau kau sedikit mirip Rukia-chan, eh?" Masaki hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Isshin meraih belakang kepala Masaki dan menuntunnya turun untuk kemudian menangkap bibirnya yang manis dengan bibirnya sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Sun Castle: Library; January, 1220XX 10.19 AM**

"Oooh… hey, Byakuya." Ichigo hanya melihat Nii-sama dengan menoleh sedikit ke arahnya. Tangan kirinya ia tenggelamkan di rambutku dan hidungnya menyesap aroma shampoo yang kupakai. Aku dan Ichigo sama sekali tak bergerak dari posisi semula. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh, aku bisa melihat Nii-sama membawa katana yang ia selipkan di ikat pinggangnya. Dia mengenakan baju panjang berwarna putih yang lengannya ia gulung hingga siku. Celana dan sepatunya yang hitam bersinar redup terkena cahaya lilin dan obor. Kenseikannya masih terpasang rapi di kepalanya, walau dua kancing bajunya tak terpasang dengan benar serta nafasnya pendek dan memburu.

"Kenapa Rukia ada di sini? Ini belum waktunya." Nii-sama mulai berjalan mendekatiku dan Ichigo.

"Heh… Begitukah? Maaf kalau begitu. Aku sama sekali tak meneliti kalender sepertimu." Ichigo masih memainkan rambutku di antara jemarinya.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, kozo…" Nii-sama menarik katana kebanggaannya—Senbonzakura—dan mengarahkannya ke leher Ichigo.

"Nii-sama!" aku tak bisa berbuat apapun jika Ichigo masih saja memelukku. Dan mengapa ia terlalu tenang?

"Geeez… tak bisakah kau tenang, Byakuya? Tak biasanya kau mengeluarkan emosi sebanyak ini." Dari ujung mataku, aku hanya bisa melihat seringai Ichigo yang tersembunyi di balik rambutku.

"Aku bisa tenang jika kau melepaskan Rukia." Aku merasa lega ketika Nii-sama menarik kembali katananya, walau masih tak ia sarungkan.

"Hmm… Begitukah?" dalam sekejap, aku merasa dunia di hadapanku berputar dan berhenti tiba-tiba. Aku hanya bisa mencengkeram erat kedua bahu Ichigo dan menutup mataku rapat-rapat. "Bagaimana kalau aku tak mau?" aku membuka mataku seketika dan aku sadar jika Ichigo tengah berdiri di belakang Nii-sama sambil berbisik di telinganya. Seharusnya dalam suasana seperti ini, aku bisa tertawa sedikit, karena tinggi Ichigo yang lebih pendek dari Nii-sama.

"Kau tak mau? Baiklah…" huh? Apa yang dimaksud Nii-sama dengan 'baiklah'? Apa ia akan membiarkan Ichigo? Itu sama sekali tak terdengar seperti Nii-sama. Aku tahu seperti apa sifat aslinya. "Sebaiknya, kau mati saja."

Aku tak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Aku tahu jika sekarang waktu berjalan cepat, tapi di mataku, waktu serasa berjalan lambat. Di hadapanku, Nii-sama kembali mengacungkan Senbonzakura ke arah Ichigo.

"Aku masih belum mau mati…" Ichigo menarik katana hitam miliknya untuk menahan Senbonzakura. "Lagipula, aku tak bisa mati. Apa kau lupa itu, eh? Byakuya…" Ichigo masih tetap memelukku. Sama sekali tak melepasku. Tangannya menopang tubuhku agar aku tak perlu menginjakkan kaki di lantai. Apa aku seringan itu? Sampai-sampai, ia bisa bertarung dengan Nii-sama dengan santai sambil menggendongku.

"Aaah… tentu aku tak lupa. Spesies sepertimu, tak mungkin mempan dengan senjata biasa." Aku sama sekali tak bergerak. Hanya mengencangkan peganganku di sekeliling leher Ichigo. Wajahku kubenamkan di bahu lebarnya.

"Huh…" Ichigo berhenti dan aku membuka mata. Ketika berbalik ke belakang, aku melihat Nii-sama berdiri tak jauh dari jendela.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" dengan cepat, Nii-sama membuka tirai merah marun yang menutupi jendela. Walau di sebaliknya terdapat glass curtain, tetap saja sinar matahari bisa bebas masuk.

"WAAAA~ CEPAT TUTUP! KAU MAU AKU MATI?" perutku serasa ingin memuntahkan semua yang kumakan untuk sarapan tadi karena Ichigo bergerak—atau berlari, atau apa, entahlah—terlalu cepat. Aku hanya menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku.

"I-Ichigo…" aku hanya menggumam namanya dari balik tanganku.

"Huh? Kenapa, Rukia?" tangannya yang masih memegang katana ia rangkulkan ke pinggangku. Wajahnya ia miringkan sedikit agar bisa melihat wajahku. Aku tak bisa fokus melihat wajahnya. Mungkin gara-gara kurang darah. Kepalaku juga terasa berat dan berputar-putar. Aah… mengapa aku sering pingsan akhir-akhir ini? "Oy! Ru-Rukia?"

* * *

><p><strong>Black Sun Castle: Ichigo's Room; January, 1220XX 10.25 AM**

**Ichigo's Pov**

"Tch! Kau sama sekali tak berubah, kozo…" Byakuya duduk dengan santai sambil menyesap teh yang baru saja dibawakan oleh seorang maid.

"Diam kau, Byakuya. Umur bukan masalah bagiku. Setidaknya di antara kita, ada yang bertambah tua baik umur maupun penampilan." Aku hanya menyeringai ketika melihat urat nadi yang muncul di dahinya. Tapi sial, aku sama sekali tak mendapat kepuasan selanjutnya. Menjadi seorang Kuchiki, ia bisa memendam semua emosinya agar tembus pandang oleh orang lain.

"Hmm…" dia hanya menjawab dengan sepotong kata. Ah, tapi apa itu bisa disebut kata? Sekarang, boleh aku teriak? Laki-laki di hadapanku ini benar-benar membuatku jengkel. "Tapi, mengapa kau bawa Rukia sekarang, huh? Bukankah dulu kau bilang kau akan menjemputnya setelah lima belas tahun di tanggal tujuh belas Mei? Musim dingin belum berakhir, tapi kau sama sekali tak bisa menahan nafsumu."

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan. Bagaimana bisa aku menahan diri jika wangi tubuh Rukia selalu menghantuiku setiap saat? "Aku sudah menunggu lebih dari empat belas tahun. Jika kumajukan beberapa bulan saja, bukan masalah kan?"

"Itu masalah untukku, kozo." Tatapan matanya yang tajam kembali mengarah padaku. Aku malas meladeni ucapan dinginnya. Lebih baik aku menemani Rukia yang masih tak sadarkan diri di ranjangku. Aah… coba pikirkan sekali lagi. Rukia di ranjangku… memikirkannya saja membuatku tak tahan. Kalau saja tak ada Karin maupun gangguan lain—Byakuya—mungkin aku sedang melakukan hal-hal baru dengan Rukia. Pengganggu sial… "—shock dan bingung."

Huh? Apa tadi Byakuya berbicara? "Uuuh… bisa kau ulangi lagi?"

"Apa kau sama sekali tak mendengarku?" dengan hati-hati, ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya yang kini kosong.

"Bisa dibilang, ada satu pikiran yang amat penting yang tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalaku, sehingga aku tak bisa menerima informasi lain yang tak penting." Aku hanya menjawab sekenanya sambil mengusap daguku, mengetahui jika bermain dengan emosi Byakuya itu terlalu menyenangkan untuk dilewatkan.

Hehe… lihatlah wajahnya sekarang. Kedua matanya tertutup bayangan rambutnya yang terselip ke dalam kenseikan. Aku bisa melihat urat nadi yang bermunculan di dahinya satu per satu. Tangannya mencengkeram erat pegangan cangkir yang belum ia lepas. Mungkin jika ia menggenggam lebih kuat lagi, benda serapuh itu bisa pecah kapan saja.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang jika kondisi Rukia sama sekali tak penting?" dengan cepat aku menghindar dari cangkir yang melayang ke arahku. Dengan bunyi yang sedikit nyaring, cangkir malang tadi tercecer di lantai parquette.

"Ck… yang kau lempar itu cangkir mahal. Tapi, yaaah… apa boleh buat kalau sudah pecah?" aku hanya menggaruk belakang kepalaku dan melihat ke arah Rukia yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "Tapi kau tahu sendiri, Byakuya. Aku tak akan membiarkan Rukia bersedih, apalagi dalam bahaya. Bahkan, melihatnya meneteskan air mata sudah cukup untuk membuat hatiku sendiri hancur. Bagaimana bisa aku membuatnya menderita? Itu lebih cocok jika disebut bunuh diri bagiku.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan terhadapku. Terserah padamu jika kau tak percaya padaku mengenai Rukia. Toh, hal itu tak penting bagiku. Yang paling penting bagiku hanya kebahagiaannya. Aku juga tak peduli dengan orang-orang tua yang selalu membuatku untuk mengambil Mirokumaru sebagai pendampingku. Itu menggangguku. Aku tak nyaman berada di samping gadis yang terlalu ceria itu. Siapa yang peduli jika ia berdarah murni? Aku lebih nyaman berada di samping Rukia. Kau tak perlu mengerti apa yang kubicarakan sekarang. Tapi yang jelas, aku tak akan melepaskan Rukia." Pandanganku kualihakan lagi untuk menatap mata Byakuya. Yang bisa kulihat hanya kilatan cahaya di matanya walau sedikit tak jelas.

"Hmm…kau benar-benar bodoh, kozo. Tingkat berpikirmu itu masih saja seperti anak-anak dan kau berbicara terlalu panjang. Jika aku tak mempercayakan Rukia padamu, sudah sejak lama kau kuburu dan kuakhiri." Byakuya hanya bersila dada dan memandang Rukia.

"Hn." Aku hanya menjawab dengan suara yang aku bisa keluarkan dengan susah payah. Aku paling membencinya katika ia berkata hal masuk akal yang tak sempat terlintas di kepalaku. Manusia bangsawan itu terlalu mengerikan.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Tokyo University's Hong<strong>**ō**** campus: General Library; January, 12/20XX 11.47 AM**

"Haaah…" untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Tatsuki menghela nafas panjang. Ia sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan kertas-kertas tugas yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Dia sudah memandangi kertas yang sama selama hampir sepuluh menit tanpa ada kemajuan sama sekali. Essay yang akan dibuatnya kali ini, mungkin akan sedikit berat daripada yang lain. Ia tak bisa memikirkan hal lain saat ini. Sejak kemarin, ia masih saja memikirkan Renji dan juga Rukia. Walau ia sudah menutup hatinya terhadap Renji, ia hanya tak bisa berjalan lurus seperti yang ia harapkan. Ia selalu tergoda untuk melihat ke belakang. Mungkin perasaanya terhadap Renji belum padam sama sekali.

Kali ini ia mengetuk meja dengan pensil yang sedari tadi digenggamnya erat. Satu tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menopang kepala, menarik pelan rambutnya ketika ia tak tahan menahan air mata. Jika dipikir sekali lagi, sudah bertahun-tahun Tatsuki tak menangis. Tidak di hadapan orang atau ketika ia sendirian. Ia selalu bisa mengangkat wajahnya tinggi-tinggi dan menelan lagi air mata yang belum sempat keluar.

"Uuuh… pria bodoh. Mengapa di antara semuanya, aku harus jatuh padanya?" memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, Tatsuki tak menyadari seseorang yang mengambil duduk di hadapannya.

"Hey, Tats…" membuka matanya dengan cepat, Tatsuki mengusap air mata yang masih menempel di pipinya.

"Oh, hey, Renji. Apa kau tahu dimana Rukia? Sejak kemarin, aku tak bisa menemukannya." Tatsuki hanya membuka salah satu buku referensi yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Ia membuka halaman dengan acak, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pria di hadapannya.

"Rukia baik-baik saja. Setidaknya itu yang kutahu. Sejak kemarin aku kebingungan mencarinya. Dia tahu betul untuk membuatku cemas." Sekilas Tatsuki merasakan sakit ketika mendengar Renji berbicara seperti itu mengenai Rukia.

"Haha… begitukah? Baguslah. Aku juga cemas dengannya." Suara yang ia keluarkan hampir sama dengan bisikan. Renji menyadari nada suara Tatsuki yang menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Gadis di hadapannya ini selalu membuatnya tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika melihat air mata kembali turun di pipi Tatsuki dan membuat titik air di atas lembaran buku. Spontan ia berdiri dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hey…" Renji tak tahu harus bicara apa. Dia hanya memegang pelan tangan Tatsuki yang sedikit gemetar menahan air mata. Tapi ia tak bisa menahannya ketika merasakan tangan Renji menyentuh tangannya. Tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, ia mengubur wajahnya di dada Renji dan memeluknya erat, seolah jika ia melepasnya, Renji tak akan kembali dan menghilang. Renji yang kaget dengan tingkah di luar dugaan Tatsuki hanya memeluknya kembali. Ia mengubur hidungnya di rambut Tatsuki dan mengusap pelan kepalanya, berusaha menawarkan kenyamanan terhadap gadis yang dicintainya. "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu," Renji merasa tubuh Tatsuki sedikit menegang, tapi lengsung kembali tenang ketika ia terus mengusap kepalanya.

"Haha… bahkan aku pun merasakan hal yang sama terhadapmu. Jadi berhentilah bersikap aneh terhadapku. Kau tahu sendiri jika Rukia itu kuanggap sebagai adikku. Terkadang dia terlalu cuek dan membuatku cemas terhadapnya. Bahkan sekarang aku masih cemas dengannya. Kuchiki-sama terlalu pelit untuk membagi informasi dimana Rukia sekarang. Tapi jika Kuchiki-sama tahu dimana Rukia, mungkin ia memang baik-baik saja…" Tatsuki mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendengar ocehan panjang lebar Renji. Renji hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Tatsuki yang berantakan akibat menangis. Ia menangkup wajah Tatsuki dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menggunakan jempolnya untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang membekas di pipi Tatsuki.

"Diamlah, Renji. Kau bicara terlalu banyak…" Tatsuki menutup matanya dan juga menutup jarak di antara keduanya. Bibirnya menekan pelan bibir Renji, menuntut perhatian yang sudah lama ia inginkan. Tak ragu lagi, Renji melingkarkan kedua tangannya untuk membawa Tatsuki lebih dekat. Ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Setidaknya, mereka berada di ujung perpustakaan yang tak terlalu terlihat. Yaah… mungkin sampai sang pustakawan ingin mengambil buku dari rak dekat mereka dan mengusir mereka berdua untuk mencari kamar.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Sun Castle: Ichigo's Room; January, 1220XX 1.45 PM**

Aku masih mengamati Rukia yang tetap saja tak sadarkan diri. Mengapa ia perlu waktu lama untuk sadar? Aku ingin melihat iris violetnya memburu pandanganku. Bukan iris abu-abu yang ingin menelanku bulat-bulat.

"Lihat apa kau, kozo?" sedari tadi ia tetap duduk di kursi yang sama, posisi yang sama dan intensitas pandangan membunuh terhadapku yang makin meningkat tiap detiknya. Aku hanya meliriknya sedikit dari ujung mataku. Ingin memeriksa apakah ia menyerah dan jatuh tertidur, tapi ternyata ia masih saja menatapku seperti itu. Benar-benar mengganggu.

"Tak bolehkah aku melihat-lihat kamarku sendiri? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya mengapa kau masih saja berada di sana. Lebih baik kau keluar jalan-jalan atau apapun yang mau kau lakukan, tapi jangan di sini." _'Tak tahukah kau kalau aku hanya ingin berdua dengan Rukia?' _aku hanya menggumam kalimat terakhir di pikiranku, hanya karena tak ingin membuat Byakuya semakin bernafsu untuk menghabisiku.

Tok… tok…

"Onii-chan?" aku beralih pandang ke arah pintu kamarku.

"Masuklah, Yuzu." Aku berdiri dan duduk di samping Rukia, mengelus pelan wajahnya. Aku tak peduli dengan Byakuya. Setidaknya, dia tak akan macam-macam jika ada Yuzu. Dia hanya tak bisa memperlihatkan perilaku kejamnya di depan Yuzu yang masih polos.

"Bagaimana dengan Rukia-chan? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" aku tersenyum melihat Yuzu yang berdiri di sisi lain ranjangku. Wajahnya yang manis itu terlihat cemas ketika melihat Rukia.

"Dia tak apa, Yuzu. Hanya perlu istirahat." Yuzu kembali tersenyum mendengar perkataan dariku. Mungkin ia hanya butuh seseorang yang mengatakan hal itu kepadanya.

"Un! Ah, Byakuya-san. Ternyata ada di sini. Ayah hendak bertemu dan berbicara denganmu." Aku hanya melihat Byakuya yang menaikkan alisnya karena heran mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Yuzu.

"Hn…" tak butuh waktu lama, ia berdiri dan menghilang di balik pintu. Yuzu hanya mengikutinya keluar setelah mencium singkat pipi kananku.

Setelah melihat pintu kamarku kembali menutup rapat, pandanganku kuarahkan ke Rukia. Kedua alisnya seperti menyatu di dahinya. Mungkin ia sedang bermimpi.

"Uuuuh…" tangan kanannya mengangkat dan ia sandarkan di dahinya. Ketika ia membuka kedua matanya perlahan, aku tersenyum.

"Hey, bagaimana perasaanmu?" aku meraih tangan kanannya dan mengusapnya pelan di pipi kiriku.

"Seperti komidi putar…" aku tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Menit berikutnya berlalu hanya dengan keheningan. Bukan keheningan yang canggung, tapi ini terasa nyaman. "Hey, Ichi…"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Nii-sama?" aku sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ia tanyakan. Tapi aku kembali tersenyum ke arahnya dan menempelkan dahiku di atas dahinya.

"Itu cerita yang panjang…" aku berkata sambil menutup kedua mataku, berusaha menikmati wangi tubuhnya yang menguar kuat.

"Aku punya banyak waktu…" aku merasakan tangan mungil miliknya menangkup wajahku dan mengecup pelan bibirku. Kembali membuka mataku, aku menggerakkan bibirku untuk memulai semuanya.

"Saat itu…"

**End of Ichigo's PoV**

**җҗҗ**

**Flashback**

**Nineteen years and two months ****ago**

**England****,**** Derbyshire, Derbyshire Dales, Edensor Village****; ****November****, ****04****/19XX ****11****.****55**** PM**

Tak jauh dari gereja St Peter, Byakuya menggenggam erat Senbonzakura sembari melihat sekelilingnya, tak ingin melihat satu titik yang luput dari pandangannya. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang gadis yang tengah memeluk erat gadis lain di dadanya. Ekspresi sang gadis yang tengah berdiri terlihat ketakutan, tapi di saat yang sama, ia masih bisa mengawasi dengan seksama siapa-siapa saja yang tengah mengintai mereka dari balik kegelapan. Gadis yang tengah ia dekap sama sekali tak membuka mata. Tertidur lelap, tak menyadari bahaya yang sedang mengintai di sekitarnya.

"Byakuya-sama…" gadis yang lebih tua tadi berjalan mendekat ke arah Byakuya yang masih memegang erat Senbonzakura.

"Tenanglah, Hisana…" Byakuya masih melihat ke sekelilingnya. Sama sekali tak membiarkan satu suara lewat dari pendengarannya.

"Aaah~ lihatlah… tampaknya ada yang tersesat. Bukan begitu, nona?" Byakuya membelalakkan matanya dan berbalik seketika. Dalam pandangannya, seorang Vampire tengah merangkul Hisana dari belakang sambil memiringkan kepala Hisana ke samping. Bibirnya hampir menyentuh kulit Hisana.

"Lepaskan Hisana." Byakuya menyipitkan matanya terhadap Vampire berambut pirang tersebut.

"Aaah… membosankan. Tak adakah kata lain yang bisa kau katakan selain 'lepaskan'? Aku bosan mendengarnya." Ia hanya melebarkan seringainya hingga memperlihatkan taringnya yang mulai memanjang.

"Setidaknya, kau bisa dibilang beruntung bisa bertahan selama ini."

"Byakuya-sama!" tanpa menoleh sama sekali, Byakuya dapat merasakan dingin logam di lehernya. Belati yang tengah mengancam di depan matanya dipegang oleh salah satu dari mereka. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan iris merah dan sklera hitam. Rambut perak pendeknya bergerak sedikit tertiup angin.

"Nah~ makan malam."

"Hisana!" Byakuya sama sekali tak peduli dengan rasa perih dari belati yang menggores kulit lehernya. Ia hanya bisa melihat vampire berambut pirang tadi yang hendak menancapkan taringnya ke leher Hisana. Semuanya berjalan lambat. Ia tak peduli ketika vampire yang menawannya juga hendak menancapkan taring ke lehernya. Yang bisa ia dengar hanya suara tangis dari Rukia yang mulai terbangun karena merasa tak nyaman.

Sempat terlintas di pikirannya jika ini adalah akhir dari semuanya. Seharusnya ia tahu. Seharusnya ia waspada. Seharusnya ia mengerti jika keluar di saat malam hari merupakan hal bodoh yang tak perlu dilakukan. Dia membahayakan nyawa Hisana, gadis yang dicintainya dan Rukia. Ia tak peduli dengan nyawanya sendiri. Pandangannya mengabur. Ia tak merasakan sakit. Yang ia lihat hanya bayangan hitam dan orange. Terlalu cepat sampai membuatnya tak tahan.

**җҗҗ**

**Ichigo's PoV**

Aku. Bodoh.

Lagi-lagi aku bertindak tak masuk akal. Aku hanya berdiri sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil yang tak lebih dari dua tahun. Mungkin. Di hadapanku, dua orang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Seorang laki-laki berumur awal dua puluhan dan seorang wanita yang tampak belum mencapai dua puluh tahun. Tak jauh dari mereka, berdiri dua vampire yang menatapku tajam. Rambut pirang dan perak. Dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan, aku tahu mereka hanya vampire jalanan yang tinggal di gudang bekas penyimpanan hasil panen orang desa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bangsawan sial?" vampire berambut perak itu mengusap ujung bibirnya yang terkena ujung katanaku.

"Tch! Aku melakukan apapun itu bukan urusanmu. Pergilah mencari makanan lain." Aku hanya berjalan kea rah dua orang yang tak sadar dan memanggil Grimmjow.

"Apa? Kami melihat mereka duluan! Jika kau ingin memakan mereka untukmu sendiri, lawan kami dulu!" aku hanya mengamati vampire berambut perak yang kini tengah berlari menuju arahku. Mulutnya ia buka lebar-lebar hingga taringnya semakin panjang. Dengan masih mendekap gadis kecil di tanganku, aku menghujam dadanya dengan Tensa Zangetsu. Darahnya bercecer kemana-mana. Sedikit membuatku jijik ketika menyentuh pipiku.

"KENSEI!" vampire berambut pirang tadi bergantian menyerangku. Tapi belum sampai dua meter di hadapanku, ia ambruk dengan tusukan Pantera di jantungnya.

"Hm… arigato, Grimmjow." Aku hanya melihat dirinya dengan tatapan tak peduli.

"Yea-apa-apaan pandanganmu itu, huh?" aku menyeringai ketika melihat raut kekesalan di wajahnya. Dia paling tak suka diremehkan atau tak diperhatikan.

"Bukan apa-apa…"

"Tch! bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai Pangeran sepertimu?" dia hanya membuang muka sambil bersila dada.

"Bukan salahku kau menjadi pengikutku, bodoh. Cepat bawa mereka." Aku berbalik meninggalkan Grimmjow yang menggerutu karena kusuruh membawa dua orang dewasa sekaligus.

**җҗҗ**

**England****,**** Derbyshire, Derbyshire Dales, Edensor Village, Kurosaki Mansion****; ****November****, ****05****/19XX ****1****.****27****A****M**

Aku masih mendekap gadis kecil yang sedari tadi masih saja tertidur pulas. Padahal aku ingat, ketika aku datang, ia menangis begitu kerasnya. Jika kulepaskan atau kubaringkan, ia akan menangis lagi. Sekarang aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dari awal, aku sudah heran mengapa aku menolong mereka. Biasanya aku tak peduli siapa saja yang akan dimangsa. Itu bukan urusanku. Tapi, ketika mendengar suara tangis gadis kecil ini, aku merasa hilang kendali. Apalagi wangi tubuhnya membuatku 'lapar'.

Memiringkan kepalaku, aku melihat raut wajahnya yang tengah tertidur. Kedua tangan mungilnya menggenggam bajuku dan kepalanya ia sandarkan di dadaku. Aku bisa mendengar suara nafas yang ia ambil dan keluarkan. Wajahnya yang masih terlampau muda terdapat poni yang menjuntai di antara kedua matanya. Jika kulihat sekali lagi, gadis mungil ini memepunyai kemiripan dengan gadis lain yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Uuuuh…" aku mengangkat kepalaku ketika mendengar suara.

"Oh, sudah sadar?" aku melihat ia membelalakkan matanya dan seketika itu berlari ke arahku. Aku yang terlampau bosan hanya memutar bola mataku. Apa selalu seperti ini reaksi yang kudapat jika berada di hadapan manusia?

"Lepaskan Rukia." Aku hanya merasakan pisau kecil yang ia arahkan ke leherku.

"Oh, jadi namanya Rukia. Manis…" dengan sekali genggaman di pergelangan tangan, pisau yang ia pegang terjatuh ke lantai. "Heh… jangan kasar terhadap penolongmu."

"Aku tak pernah meminta pertolonganmu, kozo." Ia menampik tanganku dengan kuat hingga terlepas.

"Aku tak peduli masalah itu. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja, apa?" aku menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Kau berhutang padaku…" dari ujung mataku, tubuhnya menegang. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan kuat-kuat.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak pernah meminta bantuanmu, vampire."

"Ah, rupanya kau menyadarinya. Aku terkesan…" aku memandanginya sebentar dan mengangkat tanganku untuk mengusap pelan kepala gadis mungil di dekapanku.

"Monyet pun bisa membedakan antara manusia dan vampire, kozo." Urat nadiku berdenyut mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Jangan membuatku kesal di saat seperti ini." Aku memejamkan mata dan tak mempedulikan laki-laki di sampingku.

"Aku tak mempunyai hutang apapun terhadapmu." Kalimat langsungnya itu menarik perhatianku. Aku membuka mata dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa kau tak pernah mendengar pepatah; _'An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth'_? Konyol jika kau tak pernah mendengarnya. Lagipula, aku menyelamatkan kalian bertiga. Seharusnya kau membayarku dengan tiga nyawa. Tapi aku sedang berbaik hati. Hanya satu di antara dua gadis ini yang akan menjadi pendampingku." Dia hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Kuasumsikan jika kedua gadis ini begitu dekat dengannya.

"Begitukah? Katakan, siapa namamu?" alis kananku mengangkat ketika ia dengan santai menanyakan namaku.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Hmm… ternyata kau anak dari orang konyol itu. Tak heran jika cara berpikir kalian setingkat."

"Ka—" kalimatku terpotong tiba-tiba olehnya.

"Meski begitu! Aku membiarkan kau dengan hal ini…" tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, ia berbalik dan mendekati gadis satunya yang masih tertidur.

"Hooo… kau tak berusaha melawan?" aku sama sekali tak menyadari apa yang kulakukan. Aku hanya mengubur hidungku di rambut raven gadis kecil tadi dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya.

"Aku mempunyai perjanjian masa lalu dengan orang konyol itu. Jangan bertanya apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Aku tak ingin mengingat lagi kejadian itu." Aku hanya terdiam. Sebenarnya, aku tahu apa yang dilakukan oyaji terhadapnya. Aku mengingat hal itu ketika ia bertanya siapa namaku. Kejadian waktu itu hanya 'blackmail'. Entah bagaimana, keluargaku dan keluarga pria ini terhubung. Tentu berada dalam hubungan yang aneh. Jika ingin tahu, bayangkan saja sendiri apa yang ada di pikiranmu jika aku menyebutkan kata; oyaji, blackmail dan Byakuya. Mungkin mereka sama-sama orang bodoh yang terjebak dalam lingkaran nista bernama emosi.

**End of Ichigo's PoV**

**End of Flashback**

**җҗҗ**

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu Ichigo ketika ia bercerita mengenai pertemuan pertamanya dengan Nii-sama. Ah, denganku dan Hisana-nee-san juga. Aku sempat ragu terhadap Nii-sama. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terjebak seperti itu dan menyerahkanku pada vampire? Jika dipikirkan sekali lagi, semua yang kualami bermula dari hal konyol. Mungkin hidupku semacam lelucon garing atau sejenisnya. Tapi, biarlah. Toh aku mendapatkan Ichigo. Aku tak peduli dengan semua itu. Aku menoleh dan menatap wajahnya. Dia berbalik menatapku dan seringainya ia keluarkan.

"Hey, mau bermain lagi? Mungkin kali ini tak akan ada yang mengganggu." Wajahku memerah mendengar suaranya yang rendah dan ia buat sensual. Kedua tangannya perlahan melingkari pinggangku dan menciumku.

Entah sadar atau tidak, aku menginginkan hal ini terjadi.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hew~ selesai! XD ah, ini publish terakhir saya! Saya mau hiatus panjaaaaaaaaang~ hehe… Yosh! Beri saya review dan masukan! Patutkah dibuat sekuel atau tidak? Seterah anda~**

* * *

><p><strong>Kokota: Arigato udah review! XD as you see-read-no conflict. == pada dasarnya saya gak bisa jauh-jauh dari hal konyol. Hehe…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN-lagi: ano, untuk review yang lain, belom sempet bales. saya balas setelah masa hiatus saya berakhir~ hehe... #dijitak  
><strong>


End file.
